Dark's Light Angel
by RainbowFizzyPops
Summary: /Everything was supposed to have a happy ending, but in reality it was only just the beginning./ Puzzle/blindshipping. (Some side puppyshipping, bronzeshipping, and tendershipping.) Sequel to "Light's Dark Angel". RE-EDITED.
1. Beginning

This story is the sequel of Light's Dark Angel. If you have not read LDA, I highly suggest you do, or else you will be very confused on what is going on here.

* * *

"_May your day be filled with blessings,_  
_like the sun that lights the sky._  
_And may you always have the courage_  
_to spread your wings and fly."_

* * *

Atem breathed in deeply, becoming more and more aware of his surroundings. He couldn't feel his left arm at all, but it was okay because, even in his half-awake state, he knew why. It was because his arm was currently underneath the most wonderful person in the world. His one reason for being alive. The bright sunlight was burning through his eyelids, and he gave a light, dissatisfied groan. He really wasn't ready to get up and greet the day. He never was. His kind weren't morning creatures, unlike their opposites. Although…it seemed his opposite was a bit of an exception, for he, too, was still asleep.

Or maybe he wasn't. Atem felt something warm touch his cheek with the slightest pressure. He knew that touch better than anyone. He gave a slight, hardly noticeable smirk as his devious mind set to work. _If I really must get up,_ he mused, _I might as well have some fun. _He opened his eye just so, enough to see bright amethyst inches away from him. He grinned and grabbed the other by the waist, rolling over so he was on top of him.

"Ah, good morning, Yugi." Atem greeted.

Yugi turned pink.  
"I thought you were asleep."

Atem trailed his fingers over the silky white feathers of one of Yugi's wings.  
"So, you're trying to take advantage of me in my sleep, huh?" He resisted the urge to laugh. "You've gotten quite perverted."

Yugi gave Atem a indignant look and retorted, "You're the pervert, Atem!" Atem leaned down and nuzzled his nose into the crook of Yugi's neck like a kitten. Yugi gave a little giggle right as the door to their room burst open.

"Good lord," an irritated voice cut through the room. "Could you two not be so kissy for a single second?"

"Oh, Kaiba," Atem returned the irritation with interesting. "There's this _fascinating_ thing called knocking. You should learn how to do it."

"Har, har." Kaiba replied with a roll of his blue eyes.

"Go away." Atem groaned. Yugi gave a sigh and ran his fingers through Atem's hair.

"Kaiba, leave them alone." Jou said, appearing at Kaiba's side. "Talk to Atem later." He leaned up and kissed Kaiba's cheek.

"Look who's being kissy now," Atem muttered darkly. Kaiba ignored him. Yugi tugged on Atem's hair slightly – and Atem only gave a quiet snicker.

"Stop it." Yugi whispered.

"Never." The other replied, letting his hand trail over Yugi's hip softly. Yugi bit his lip.

"Yugi? What's wrong?" Jou asked, seeing his friend. "Want to say something?"

"Yeah, Yugi," Atem added with a smirk so devious, Yugi just wanted to punch him. "You do look like you want to say…_some_thing." His lips touched Yugi's shoulder.

"No. I'm…good." Yugi clamped his lips shut, trying to resist. But the things Atem could do with his _mouth_—Yugi bravely swallowed a moan.

"You sure?" Jou asked.

"Um, yeah. Just…thinking…" Yugi prayed they would leave soon. Atem's mouth was suddenly at Yugi's ear.

"You know you'll give in." He muttered. Yugi shuddered and turned his head away. Atem and his fucking games. But they never failed to make Yugi turn to mush.

"You're face is kinda red, man." Jou said, looking worried – unaware of what Atem was doing to Yugi. "Are you getting sick?"

Kaiba gave a long, ragged sigh. He knew what Atem was doing.  
"Seriously, Atem?" He groaned, rubbing his forehead. "_Seriously_?"

"You shut up, Kaiba." Atem told him, but as he did, his hand went under Yugi's pants and cupped him. Yugi let out a small whine and quickly pushed Atem away, covering his lap with the blanket and turning red.

"I won," Atem said.

"I'm going to kill you." Yugi said darkly.

"Forget this." Kaiba snapped. "Fine, I'll talk to you later." He grabbed Jou's hand and they left, closing the door behind them with a sharp click. Atem started to laugh.

"It isn't funny!" Yugi snapped, pouting.

"Sure it is."

"No, it's not. Can't you find anything to do that doesn't involve tormenting me?"

"Oh, but Yugi…" Atem pulled himself over Yugi, meeting his eyes with a sly grin. "I thought you _enjoyed_ it."

"I-I don't." Yugi said, glancing away.

Atem laughed again and pulled the blanket from Yugi.  
"Well, this part of you does."

"What is that supposed to—" Yugi looked down and quickly shut up. Oh, hell. "Okay, I do like it – but that doesn't mean I like it when you do it in front of others!"

Atem closed in, and Yugi leaned back till his head met the headboard. "I'm sorry." He breathed, and Yugi bit his lip again. His hand trailed over Yugi's chest suggestively. "How can I ever make it up to you?" He smiled innocently.

"Dammit. I hate you." Yugi said, surrendering to Atem's lips.

"No, you don't." The other replied, touching Yugi softly. He knew exactly what to do and when to do it. He knew how to drive Yugi mad.

"No…I don't." Yugi relented, wrapping his arms around Atem's back, just under his wings. And, just as Atem knew Yugi… Yugi also knew Atem.

* * *

"You know…" Yugi said lightly later, "I can't believe how much has changed."

"Hm." Atem agreed, thinking. He knew what Yugi meant.

Ryou, Malik, and Jou were all half light angels now. Atem could understand Kaiba finding a lover, but he was very surprised to know that Bakura and even _Marik_ had, too. Atem had asked Yugi if he was happy now, since Yugi was no longer the only half-angel in the world. Yugi had given a small smile and said that he was glad he wasn't alone and that his friends were with him now, but that he'd miss being special. But to Atem, Yugi would always be special.

Also…Saguaro was now a distant memory, but even distant wasn't enough. Yugi would never be fully free of the scars he'd been given. There was still the problem of moving too fast around Yugi – he would flinch and then apologize for doing so. It seemed the only person who could suddenly turn and touch Yugi without him freaking out was Atem. And they all knew it was because Yugi loved and trusted Atem with all his heart.

Yugi still had nightmares as well, but they were far less frequent than they had been the first month after the "incident" at the factory. Night after night Yugi had been racked with his demons, and Atem was careful to keep the word Saguaro from ever leaving his mouth, and—when he could—from everyone _else's_ mouth. But soon, the nightmares left and Yugi was able to sleep through the night.

Honestly, sometimes Atem wondered what great power he must've pleased to deserve someone like Yugi. No, not someone _like_. What he did to deserve Yugi himself. _Nobody_ was like Yugi. Yugi was one of a kind. And Atem loved that.

"Hey, Atem?" Yugi said suddenly, and Atem looked at him.

"Yes?"

"I love you, you know."

"I know." Atem kissed Yugi's forehead. "I love you, too."

Yugi threaded his fingers between Atem's.  
"I really, really love you." He said. "And it's like the words aren't enough."

"I completely understand that feeling." Atem answered, smiling. Before they could say anything else, a loud crash made them jump and remember the others in the house.

"What on earth was that?" Yugi sat up.

"Who knows." Atem shrugged. "But I beat it was Bakura or Marik. Or both." He watched as Yugi grabbed his pants and struggled into them. "You don't have to wear clothes in front of me."

"Idio—" Yugi threw another pair of pants at Atem's head. "We need to go see why they're destroying the house. _Again_."

"We?" Atem blinked. "What's this 'we' stuff? Let them fight. Maybe they'll kill each other this time." He added hopefully.

"You don't want that and you know it." Yugi replied. "Come on. You know they only listen to you."

"Fine. I'm going." Yami pulled on his pants and stood up. As he did, they both heard raised voices downstairs.

"Look what you broke now!"

"Me? You threw me at it, so it's you fault!"

"Like hell it is!"

There was another thud, and Yugi gave a sigh. Ryou burst into the room, a look of panic on his face, saying, "Atem! They're fighting again! I can't stop them!"

"Ow! That hurt you bloody—"

Ryou shot a nervous glance over his shoulder.  
"Hurry, Atem. I don't want to spend my afternoon in the hospital."

"I'm coming." Atem said. They all started down the stairs, and when they got to the bottom they saw that Bakura and Marik were struggling on the floor.

"Hey, Atem." Malik said, stroking his own white wing and ignoring the tussle that was – quite literally – happening right in front of him. How Malik stayed so optimistic and sane in this house, Atem would never know.

"Stop them, please." Ryou begged, eyeing the two on the ground.

Atem folded his arms.  
"Why do I always have to do it?"

"They only listen to you," Malik said, quoting Yugi's earlier words. "I dare you to tell them to stop quietly under your breath. I bet they will."

Atem smirked.  
"Alright, then."

He turned to the two and whispered, "Bakura and Marik. Stop."

And they did, indeed, stop. Bakura immediately threw Marik off of him and yelled, "He started it!"

""I don't care." Atem rubbed his temple. "Just…clean this mess up and try not to strangle each other." He could feel a headache coming on.

"Oh, my." A higher voice called out. "Did I come at a bad time?"

Everyone looked up and saw Michelle – Yugi's once long-lost mother – standing in the doorway. Yugi ran forward and wrapped his arms around her. She laughed and hugged him back, dropping a quick kiss on his head and patting his wing. She was the only human who knew their secret.

"No, you came at a fine time," Atem said. Michelle smiled and came over to hug him, to his embarrassment. He sighed and continued; "breaking stuff is just a normal thing around here." She laughed and pulled away from him.

"Well, that's good I suppose?" She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "But it's only to be expected with eight boys living under one roof."

Malik grinned and waved at her.  
"Hi, mommy!"

"Hello, Malik." She replied with a slight eye roll to Yugi, but a grin still on her lips.

* * *

Please review?


	2. Games

Atem gave a long, tired sigh and rubbed his temple. This was so stupid. Why did he have to sit here and read all this junk? It was a bunch of nonsense, really. Right now he could be with Yugi and Michelle at the park, spending time with what has now become his family. But _no_, he's stuck with his 'duties'. Days like this, he wished he wasn't the king.

"Don't forget to read that one over there," Kaiba said sternly, not looking up from his work spread out on his desk. Atem made a face at him. "And don't give me that look."

Atem threw the papers on the floor and lay back on the couch.  
"Remind me why I have to do this, again?" He growled, throwing an arm over his face.

"Because you've been seriously slacking on your job ever since Yugi's been around." Kaiba replied, still not really paying attention to him.

"Oh, yeah. Because reading about how humans are managing in their world is so much more interesting and useful than being with Yugi." He shook his head. "Honestly. I'm the king of the angel world. I could give a rat's ass about what the humans' are doing."

"No, but it's your job to make sure our world and their world never met – which is a law you've already broken. Multiple times, I may add."

"So send me to the dungeons, then. Punish me, oh, law upholder."

"Don't be so melodramatic." Kaiba tossed a paper into a junk stack. "Technology is getting way too advanced over there. Yet another man who was supposed to die was saved because of it. They're just ruining the fragile balance of life and death now."

"These papers aren't even up to date!" Atem complained. "If I have to do this, give me something that's relevant – not this crap from months ago!" He stood up. "I'm done for today."

"Like hell you are," Kaiba finally looked up. "Sit back down. I'm not doing this all for you."

"Why not? You love to work—_gah_!" Atem let out a yell of protest as a cloth suddenly was tied over his eyes. "Hey! What the—"

"Yeah, Kaiba. You _like_ working." Marik's voice rang out. Atem felt an arm over his shoulder. He tried to reach up and remove the blindfold, but Marik had tied his hands, too. When did he…?

"Marik…it's like you _want_ me to murder you." Atem snapped. "Untie me."

"Not today, my lord." Marik teased.

"Release me right now." Atem snarled.

"Seriously, Marik," Kaiba said. "We've got too much to do. There's no time for your stupid antics."

"My antics, hmm?" Marik hummed, enjoying his game. "Well, unfortunately this is actually business, not pleasure." Marik paused. "Though I must say, seeing you bound up like that does make a nice view." He added to Atem. Suddenly, Atem was hoisted into the air and slung over a shoulder.

"Marik, I am not going to have sex with you. I never have, never will. If that's your plan, you better let me go right now before I turn all of your skin into sand paper." Atem tried to get his hands out of their binds.

"Oh, my lord. I am flattered. Really." Marik sighed. "But our love wasn't meant to be. Malik has forever claimed me. You should see the things that boy can do in bed—"

"I don't care!" Atem quickly shouted. "When I get out of these ropes, I am going to kill you!"

"Marik, get back here!" Kaiba shouted as the said man turned and walked out of the office. Atem felt them walking down the stairs, and then through a door.

"Let me go!" Atem shouted.

"Oh, my god." Atem heard Bakura say. "Look what I get to see. This is brilliant." He started laughing.

"You're in on this, aren't you, bastard?" Atem demanded.

"Heaven's no." Bakura lied, and Atem ground his teeth together. Why hadn't he just let Bakura and Marik kill each other years ago? That would've taken care of two problems.

"Marik, where the hell are you taking me?" Suddenly, he was half-tossed to the floor.

"Here we are." Marik said brightly.

"That hurt. And you didn't have to tie me up."

"Yes, I did. You were getting violent!"

"You tied me up before I even could! Besides, who wouldn't get violent when they're suddenly attacked?"

"Be glad I didn't gag you."

"You should've, because I can still bite you."

"Oh, kinky."

"Where the hell am I?"

"Besides, it's more fun like this," Marik said, ignoring Atem. He pulled Atem back until he was propped against a wall. "Okay, stay here. I will be riiight back."

"Marik!" Atem yelled.

"Sheesh. You sure are whiney. Okay, okay. I'll answer one question only." Marik sighed. Atem thought for a minute. He had many questions. How was he supposed to pick just one?

"Why am I here? Where ever here is."

"Well…_Some_ people were talking about some _stuff_. Then _somebody_ told _someone_ _something, _and then it turned into a big _thing_ when the _someone_ refused, so now they _have_ to, with a twist."

"That didn't answer my question!"

"Sorry! That's all I can do." Marik laughed, and Atem heard him leave, closing the door behind him.

"That damn little son of a bitch. Just wait till I get my hands on him. I'm going to—uuurgh!" Atem slammed his head back into the wall. "Ow! Fuck. That hurt." He groaned, and the silence made his ears ring. Maybe if he sent his shadows out, he could figure out what was going on…but before he could, there were footsteps in the hallway, and then the door opened.

"Marik, if that's you, untie me right now. I'm going to strangle you to death." No one answered, but he could sense somebody was right in front of him. "I'm serious."

There was a light, short laugh, and he felt the strangers breath fan by his lips.  
"This isn't funny." Atem turned his head away, and a hand caught his chin and turned it back. "Stop touching m—"

Lips were suddenly pressed against his, and Atem tried to pull away – but he was already against the wall and couldn't. A tongue slid over his lips, and Atem quickly dropped his head, disconnecting their mouths. There was another laugh, and he looked back up, furious.

"How dare you—" He started, but was cut off by another kiss. He felt hands tangling up in his hair, and the stranger was now straddling his lap. He opened his mouth to protest, but then the other simply swept in his tongue and their kiss deepened. Through the outrage and anger, Atem felt himself responding to it. Actually…enjoying it. The very thought of him enjoying a kiss from an unknown person made him feel sick with himself. What would Yugi do when he found out?

He broke away from the kiss, trying to fill his lungs with air again. The other simply moved his mouth to a particular spot right under his ear, and Atem felt disgusted. He called out his shadows, ordered them to push the stranger away. And they did. The weight was off his legs and he quickly started to scoot himself away along the wall. He tried to wipe off his neck with his shoulder. He couldn't believe this. That was Yugi's place to kiss him.

There was a light sigh from the stranger, and he felt them approach again.  
"I've had enough," Atem warned. "If you do that again I'm going to end up seriously hurting you. Stop." He could feel the anticipation from his shadows – readying themselves to be called out again when he needed them.

Two hands touched his cheeks, and fingers slipped under the blindfold. In one quick, smooth movement, it was gone and Atem winced and closed his eyes against the sudden light. After a minute, he blinked and opened them to see two amethyst eyes looking back at him. His eyebrows pulled together.

"Yugi?" He asked, finally looking around. "I…what? Why am I—and you—" He stopped when Yugi leaned over to put a finger against his lips. He opened his mouth, looked like he was about to say something, then closed it. Then gave a frustrated sigh.

Suddenly, Atem understood. "Oh," was all he could manage to say.

_Some_ people—Meaning Yugi and somebody else—Were talking about _stuff_—Atem wasn't sure what that part meant—Then _somebody_ told _someone_ _something—_Someone told Yugi something—and then it turned into a _thing_ when the _someone_ refused, so now they _have_ to, with a twist—Meaning Yugi had refused to do something, and somebody did something so Yugi had to, but also added a twist to it, as in, him not being able to talk.

In short, this was all a game.

"Truth or Dare?" Atem asked carefully. Yugi nodded. "And they wanted you to…molest me?" He asked, confused. Yugi gave a smile and a small shrug, so Atem assumed that was the basic gist of it. "God, Yugi." Atem said, getting a little angry. "Don't you know how dangerous that is? I could've hurt you or—" Yugi frowned and hung his head, and Atem softened. "I'm sorry. I should've known it was you, though. Nobody would kiss me there except you…" He let out a long breath, calming his nerves. He pulled every last shadow back. "So…can you untie me?"

Yugi shook his head, and he turned red.

"Oh, was the dare that bad?"

Yugi sat there, biting his lip, for a moment. Then he smacked himself in the forehead and started releasing Atem from his bonds. As soon as he was free, Yugi pulled him to his feet and then dragged him by the hand out of the room. Atem supposed he should've been surprised to see everyone in the living room, waiting for them, but he wasn't. And when they all saw the two coming down the stairs, their faces fell.

"I can't do it." Yugi announced. "I give up." The room filled with groans.

"If you don't do it, you'll have to do something worse," Jou warned him. Bakura suddenly grinned.

"And I get to be the one to give you a new dare."

Yugi paled a little, and he gripped Atem's hand.  
"I'll take my chances."

"Wait, what was the dare?" Atem asked.

Marik smirked. "The dare was that poor, innocent Yugi would have to take advantage of you while you were all tied up – meaning he'd have to top you. Oh, and he couldn't talk."

"Go on, Bakura." Yugi muttered miserably. "I couldn't do it. Give me my new dare."

"Marik, tie Yugi up." Bakura commanded. Marik stood, and Yugi shrank closer to Atem.

"Why?" Atem quickly demanded, stepping in front of Yugi.

"Because you're going to take advantage of him, now."

"What?"

"Okay, here is your dare in full, Yugi." Bakura announced. "Atem is going to take advantage of you while you're all tied up. And you aren't allowed to react. At all. No moaning, no screaming, no giggling, no anything."

Yugi's face became a rose.  
"I can't do that!"

"Why not?" Jou grinned. "Atem dat good in bed?"

"Oh, god." Yugi groaned, hiding behind his hands.

"Okay, that's enough." Atem snapped. "It's none of your damn business. Any of you." He glared at Bakura. "If you all are going to play truth or dare, leave mine and Yugi's sex life out of it. Got it?"

There was a long silence, and then Marik let out a long groan, followed by an under-the-breath mutter of, "fun sucker."

"Fine, you big babies." Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'll do something else. Yugi, Atem is going to whisper sexy stuff in your ear, and you're not allowed to respond to him. For two whole minutes." He looked to Atem. "Is that better?"

"Yugi?" Atem asked. The other nodded, determined.

"I can do that." He said, sitting down in a chair and folding his hands in his lap. "Bring it on."

Atem smirked. "I'll do my best."

"Okay…" Bakura looked at his watch. "Go."

Atem leaned over Yugi's body, a hand on each armrest for support. He bent his head down to Yugi's ear, that feral smirk still in place. What he was saying was far too quiet for anyone else to hear, but after only thirty seconds, they could see Yugi slowly shrinking into the chair. His hands gripped tightly, knuckles turning white. A muscle in his jaw flexed, then clenched. A bead of sweat ran down his temple, and he bit his lip. Atem shifted so his lips brushed against his ear and Yugi shut his eyes tightly, trying his hardest not to make a sound or jump Atem right then and there.

"And…time." Bakura called. He was stunned. Yugi had actually gotten through it. Atem placed a quick kiss against Yugi's cheek and stood up, smiling down at the boy – who was a red so dark, it probably wasn't even an identified color.

"Um…Yugi?" Ryou asked carefully. Yugi held up his finger and swallowed.

"I'm fine," he answered in a surprisingly steady voice. He looked at Bakura. "The dare is completely over, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Good." Before the word had completely left his mouth, Yugi had stood up from the chair and had dragged Atem to him by the belt loop of his pants; yanking him close so their mouths hit each other in a hot, wild kiss. Then Yugi let go of him and it was over, leaving Atem surprised and out of breath.

"You better not be tired tonight," was all Yugi said to him. Atem turned red and covered his mouth with one hand, feeling that warning from Yugi jump to his groin. Jou coughed into his fist as Yugi pushed Atem into the chair and sat on his lap.

"Jou, truth or dare?" Yugi asked, as if he hadn't just attacked Atem in front of them.

"Um, truth." Jou managed.

"Name one thing that turns you on. A thing, not an action." Yugi clarified.

"…bubble baths." Jou answered.

"Bubble baths?" Marik asked, too shocked to make a joke. "What?"

"Well…you know…" Jou turned pink. "With the foamy soap an' hot water an' all…"

"I can understand that," Yugi said, nodding. Jou gave him a grateful look.

"What's another?" Ryou asked, genuinely curious.

Jou bit his lip, then scratched his head. "…Silk."

Kaiba suddenly snorted and everyone looked at him, but he offered no reply and only smirked to Jou, who twiddled his tumbs, embarrassed, before saying, "Yugi, you again. Truth or dare?"

"What?' Yugi shook his head. "I just went."

"Don't care."

"God, fine. Truth." Yugi relented.

"Describe a fantasy you have that even Yami doesn't know."

Yugi's eyes grew wide, flicked to Yami's face, then quickly back to Jou.  
"I don't have one." He said stiffly.

"You liar!" Jou smirked. "Is it that bad?"

"Everyone has a fantasy, Yugi." Ryou said kindly. Yugi gave a frustrated sigh and covered his face with his hands. "It's okay to say it."

"Rememmahsecondar?" Yugi said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"What?" Bakura asked.

Yugi sighed. "Remember my second dare?" he repeated slower. "The one you gave me?"

"Yeah…?" Bakura was silent for a minute, and then he roared with laughter. "Wait, _that's_ your fantasy?" He continued to laugh, but everyone else, unfortunately, didn't get it.

"What is he talking about?" Jou asked.

Yugi dropped his hands. "I want to be restrained. Re-strained. Restrained, held down, tied up, chained! _Do you_ _get it now_?"

"What's so wrong with being tied up?"

"It's just not something you'd really expect to be a turn on…" Yugi muttered.

"I don't know," Bakura smirked. "I find it fun." Ryou turned red.

"Oh, god. No. Nope. I am not getting into this." Yugi groaned. "Especially not with you, Bakura. Good night." With that, he got up and headed up stairs.

"I'm, uh, going to turn in, too." Atem told everyone. Jou let out a snort and a loud enough "Yeah _right_." To make Atem turn pink as he climbed up the stairs. Once he got to his room, he saw Yugi sitting on the bed, his legs dangling off the side.

"Sorry about those morons." Atem told him as he walked over. "They just…never learn."

"You're not tired, are you?" Yugi asked, giving Yami a sly grin.

"No, I'm—"

Yugi leapt forward and knocked Atem to the ground. "Good." He said, sitting on top of Atem's stomach. "Because my third dare was the hardest one I had to do." He reached back and touched the crotch of Atem's pants with his fingertips. "The _hardest_."

Atem let out a shuddering, soft moan and he leaned up to connect their mouths. It was a passionate and needy kiss – almost wild. Atem rolled over so he was on top of Yugi and pinned Yugi's hands down by each side of his head.

"So…you want to be, how you said – restrained, held down, tied up, chained?" Atem teased, letting his fingers slip under Yugi's pants slightly. The other tilted his head back and let out a soft sigh. Atem dragged his tongue up Yugi's neck.

"It's a good thing we're laying down." Yugi breathed. "You always make my knees weak. You are far too good."

"Don't sell yourself short." Atem kissed Yugi's cheek while his hands smoothed up Yugi's chest. "You're far too good as well."

"I love you." Yugi said.

"As I you," Atem replied. There was a slight pause, and then he laughed. "Do you think Bakura would let me use his chains?" Yugi's laugh turned into a high whine as Atem's hand traveled lower on him.

"God, I hope so."


	3. Nightmare

Yugi stood on the edge of the balcony, leaning on the railing with his slender arms, and breathed in deep, savoring the wonderful smell of the fresh, crisp morning air. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes, humming lightly. He really enjoyed times like this…where everything was just so peaceful and perfect. The sun was at its highest point, shining down on the entire town.

Yugi quickly climbed up on the railing and opened his arms wide, preparing himself. With a light laugh, he let himself fall forward, enjoying the sound of wind rushing by his ears before he unfurled his wings. The white feathers caught the air, and he slowly lowered down to the ground. First, his toes make contact with the black asphalt, then his whole foot. He folded his wings in again and walked down the street. Sure, he could've just gone downstairs and gone out the front door, but where was the fun in that?

"Hey, Yugi," A voice sneered suddenly. Yugi gasped and whirled around to look behind him. But… nobody was there. The dark street was completely empty. Wait... wasn't the sun shining just a second ago? Yugi looked up at the sky and only saw a full moon. What was going on? He looked back to the street…that was now gone, too.

Yugi's breath froze in his lungs. He was back home. But how? How did he get here? Looking around, he saw that he wasn't just back home, he was right in his room. Dust covered every surface – the bed, desk, bookcase…even the doorknob was covered in it. The posters that hung on the now faded blue walls were torn – like someone, in a fit of rage, had ripped them off the walls. The few pieces still stuck to the walls were discolored and faded. Clothes, papers, and other items littered the entire floor. This was a room destroyed…and then completely abandoned.

Yugi looked to a shelf and walked over to run his finger over a picture, removing the dust from the people. It was a woman and a small boy. Her unseeing, blue eyes looked at Yugi as she laughed at the camera and hugged the little boy – who looked up at her with love and admiration in his wide, amethyst eyes. Yugi only stared at the picture. It had been taken before…well, before everything fell apart. Before his world cracked and shattered. Probably the only remaining thing from his old life before his mother left and his father lost himself. Yugi rubbed his hand over his forehead and eyes, trying to forget about his father.

When he looked back up, he wasn't in his room anymore. He wasn't exactly sure where he was. It was black. That was it, no doors and no windows. He could hardly see his hand right in front of him. 'Atem.' Yugi immediately thought. He needed somebody…he felt so alone.

"Hello, Yugi." A voice said. Yugi looked up – Atem had found him! – but then he froze. Atem was there, all right. Just a yard away. But…at the same time…it wasn't him. His crimson eyes were cool and irritated. And he wasn't alone, either. Yugi saw a tall girl standing beside Atem. Yugi make out her face, no matter how hard he tried. She draped an arm over his shoulders possessively.

"Atem?" Yugi bit his lip and stepped forward. "I…who's she?"

"Jeez, Atem," The woman snapped. "Why did you stay with this little boy? He's so annoying!"

Atem looked to her and smiled, touching her face. "Don't worry, my dear, I'm done with him."

"What?" Yugi smiled. "Atem, stop joking around…" This couldn't be happening. It was just a lie…it had to be a lie. Atem _loved_ him. At Atem's cold look, Yugi's smile fell. "But…you love me." He whispered.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted." Atem shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, Yugi, you were good when needed a…_pick me up_." He smirked.

"But, you love me!" Yugi yelled, starting to sob. "Every morning, you would wake up with a kiss. You hold me. You look at me with such care and tenderness…you can't fake that! You said that you loved me so many times!"

"God!" the woman called. "He's such a whiny brat, isn't he?"

"I know." Atem rolled his eyes, turning to smile at her. "But you don't have to worry about him anymore, sweetness." His hands cupped her face and he kissed her full on the lips.

Yugi's world collapsed. He could only watch, horrified, as they kissed each other. This just…couldn't be happening. He couldn't be losing the one most important thing in his life. Not again. He wouldn't be able to survive this time! He almost choked as he watched Atem's hand slip under her shirt. It was so painful…he wanted to scream, but when he opened his mouth, he dry heaved. Finally, the two broke apart and turned away from Yugi, laughing as they started to walk away, their hands in each other's back pockets.

Yugi started to run after them – after Atem. He tried to call to him, but his voice now wasn't working. All that came out was a silent stream of air. He tripped over his own footing and pinched forward, falling right on his stomach. I quickly got back to his feet and reached out a hand towards Atem's receding back.

"You are so stupid." Yugi's eyes widened further, and he stopped in his tracks. Behind him, Saguaro advanced a step. "I hate you. You stupid little bastard," He sneered. "Die, you freak."

Yugi turned to run, but Saguaro was suddenly on him, his hands closing around Yugi's throat. They struggled, but Saguaro was too strong and they fell to the ground. Yugi tried to yell out in pain, but he still couldn't speak. He struggled, clawing at Saguaro's hands, trying to get them off of his throat. He couldn't breathe. His air-deprived lungs protested and tried to catch whatever oxygen they could, but Saguaro was squeezing too hard.

Yugi opened his mouth and finally broke through the barrier in his throat. He screamed. He let out an ear-ringing, glass shattering scream. And he didn't stop. Saguaro shook him violently, trying to get him to shut up. Yugi denied him that pleasure. He kept screaming and kicking, trying to get Saguaro away. But his lungs were really straining now. He needed to breathe in some air or else—

"Yugi!" Saguaro yelled, shaking him harder. Yugi kept screaming. He had to get free. He didn't want to die. But already, black was coming into his vision.

"Yugi!"

He had to hold on. He was able to fill his lungs a tiny amount as Saguaro's hand loosened, then tightened again. Yugi closed his eyes against the pain. What was the use of fighting? Saguaro was too strong. And he was still shaking him. Suddenly, the back of Yugi's head hit the ground. Hard.

"_YUGI_!"

Yugi opened his eyes and looked up, but instead of the green irises of his father greeting him, they were crimson and scared. Yugi let his scream die away. He let his eyes slide shut. The last thing he felt was Saguaro's hands leaving his throat.

* * *

Voices wavered in and out through the static in Yugi's ears. "…long…been out?" Yugi frowned and tried to open his eyes or move his hands, but he couldn't.

"An hour." Another voice said. Yugi felt tear coming to his eyes. It was Atem.

'…_I'm done with him…Don't get me wrong, Yugi, you were good if I needed a…pick me up…'_

The words whipped at Yugi, leaving him raw and aching. He felt the tears escape, and he wanted to curl up in a ball and disappear. There was a creak and Yugi felt what he was laying on move. A bed? His face was suddenly encased in warmth. Atem. It had to be. Fingers carefully wiped his tears away, and it was that exact tenderness that made Yugi weep harder.

"What's wrong with him?" the first voice asked.

"I don't know," Atem sounded distressed. "Yugi, honey? Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?" Yugi frowned again. What on earth…what was real and what was fake? He didn't know. "Can you speak?" Atem asked, obviously trying to find any signal from Yugi.

Yugi slowly opened his eyes, feeling oddly…off balance. "Yes," He breathed, trying to see where he was. The hands on his face where everywhere – touching his forehead, cheeks, nose, lips.

"Thank god." Atem sounded relived.

"I…what?" Yugi tried to sit up, but Atem kept him down.

"Yugi, oh, honey." Atem's lip was trembling. "I'm so relieved." He carefully brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face.

"I'm sure you guys want to be alone. I'll come back in an hour." Yugi looked over just in time to see the tails of Kaiba's coat go through the door.

"Atem, what happened?" He asked. "I—where did that woman go? You said you didn't love me anymore and then Saguaro—"

Atem placed a finger on Yugi's lips "Whoa, what? I said…_what_?" Yugi ignored him and looked around. They were in their bedroom. He was in bed…Oh.

_Oh_! The truth dawned on Yugi. "What a _nightmare_…" He groaned. He tried to sit up again, only to fall back on the pillows when a sharp pain stabbed through his head. "Wait, if that was a nightmare, why does my head hurt like it actually _did_ hit the ground?"

"Because it did," Atem carefully touched the bump on the back of Yugi's head. "I'll tell you what happened here in conscious land if you tell me what happened in your dream."

"Okay." Yugi nodded. "You first."

"Well, when you fell asleep, you were smiling. Then I fell asleep, I was exhausted after I unchained you—"

Yugi blushed and cut across him. "Atem, I don't have a concussion or anything. I perfectly remember what went on last night."

Atem smiled. "Right, well you started whining a little, which woke me up. I ran my fingers through your hair until you stopped long enough for me to doze back off. Then, you yelled my name, and I got up and told you I was right there - but I don't think you heard me because you started crying." The corners of him mouth started lowering. "You opened your mouth a couple times after that like you were trying to scream. I shook your shoulder lightly, and then you went nuts. You started gasping and your hands flew up to your throat like you were struggling. And then – god, you started screaming. I mean like…_really_ screaming. You sounded terrified, and it scared me.

"I started shaking you and calling your name to wake you up, but you didn't. You started struggling and then…well; you fell off the bed. I tried to catch you, but I missed. Your head…your head hit the ground with a loud crack. I screamed your name and immediately got up and went over to you. Your eyes stared looked into mine for maybe five seconds, then they closed again and you went limp. You've been unconscious for about an hour."

"Wow…" Yugi stared at the ceiling and digested this. Atem brushed Yugi's cheek lightly with his lips.

"Now…what was this about me not loving you?" He sounded unhappy.

"I have to tell you the dream first for you to get it," Yugi sighed and pulled himself up so he was leaning against the headboard. Atem crossed his legs and placed his head on top of his clasped hands.

"I'm listening."

"Well, It started with me on the balcony, enjoying the air and the sun and everything… Then I flew down to the street and I thought I heard a voice. I looked around and the street was suddenly dark. When I looked away from the sky, the street was gone and I was in my old bedroom. I saw this picture of my mom and I…" Yugi's brow furrowed. "Then I was thinking that I really needed you, and there you were." Atem rose his eyebrows at Yugi's sudden hard voice.

"Me being there was…bad?" He asked, hurt.

Yugi shook his head. "It would've been better if you weren't with another woman." He snapped. He realized that he was taking it out on Atem, and he took a deep breath. "Well, it was just a dream, but you…well…" He bit his lip and suppressed the urge to cry.

"I what?" Atem leaned forward so that he was hovering above Yugi's legs, one hand on each side of them to support his weight. Yugi took another deep breath to calm himself. But he couldn't bring himself to look up, because when he did, all he could think about was what Dream Atem has said. And that was painful. "Yugi, look at me." Atem said softly.

Yugi sighed and looked up, but Atem was closer than he thought. They were suddenly in a lip lock. Atem was surprised, but then he leaned forward more, making his lips cover Yugi's completely, unable to resist kissing him. A memory suddenly flashed through Yugi's mind, and he started laughing, breaking off the kiss. Atem looked confused but made no move to back away.

"Is something funny?" Atem wondered.

"Yes…don't you…remember?" Yugi looked up, but made sure not to lip lock again. "When we first met?"

Atem remembered. He started to laugh, too. "Ah, yes," His eyes sparkled. "The kiss that started it all."

"Yeah…" Yugi smiled, thinking about it for a while. Then he shook his head and continued, "anyway…you told me some stuff that hurt and would make you angry, so I'll just move on. Saguaro was suddenly there, and he insulted me and started to choke me."

"That must've been when you started screaming." Atem muttered, but Yugi could tell his mind was on something else.

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked, touching Atem's cheek.

"It's just that…" Atem sighed, frustrated. "Please tell me what I said. So I can properly apologize."

"But you don't have to!" Yugi giggled a little at Atem's way of thinking. "It was only a dream."

"I still want to know."

"No, you don't."

"Then tell me anyway." Atem said, leaning down to rest his head on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi stayed silent, and he sighed. "Is it really that bad?" He asked softly.

Yugi stroked his hand through Atem's hair absentmindedly. "Okay, okay. You said that you were done with me and that I was only good when you needed a pick me up."

"What?" Atem sat up. "Oh, Yugi," Atem grabbed Yugi and hugged him tightly. "Never. I love you. I love you so, so much." Atem pulled back and held Yugi's face in his hands. "Do you want to know why I love you? I love you because you're sweet, kind, and caring. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, inside and out. You're mind is so complex, every time I think that I have you figured out, you surprise me yet again. You're so annoyingly stubborn when you want something, but that just makes me love you more. Your smile hides so much pain, but that's all the more intriguing. If you can go through what you've been through and still smile like you do, I believe there is still hope." Atem drew in a deep breath. "I am _not_ done with you. I am far from being done with you. I hope you really like me, Yugi, because you're stuck with me. You're stuck with me _forever_."

Yugi smiled. "Forever is good enough for me."

"I love you. It's like…the words aren't enough to properly explain what you mean to me. If I could say it every second of every day without it getting old or annoying you, I would." Then, he tilted his head and firmly planted his lips on Yugi's.

Yugi pulled away first. "How much time do you think we have before Kaiba gets back?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know…" Atem thought for a minute. "Maybe another twenty minutes?"

"Good, because I want to have sex with you right now." Yugi smirked, and Atem only had enough time to blink before Yugi pushed him back on the bed and lay on top of him.

"You must have hit your head harder than I thought." Atem said. Yugi smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Just shut-up and make love to me." Yugi said.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Atem replied, and Yugi yelped when he suddenly was rolled over so he was on bottom.

"I love you." Atem reminded him. Yugi grinned and rolled his hip against Atem, getting an aroused intake of breath and a sudden kiss on his neck as his reward.

"I know."


	4. Musings

Staring at the wall, Yugi thought deeply, his brow furrowing in his concentration. He was thinking so hard that he barley noticed the sound of the rain as it fell down in bucket loads outside. He sighed and pulled up his legs so he could set his chin on his knees.

What did that nightmare mean? Everything had a reason – so why would he be having a nightmare like that when everything is so peaceful right now?

The dark street had to be his fear of Saguaro, even in death. But most importantly, what the hell was that whole thing with the girl and Atem? She was all over him, and he just let her. Why would he dream about Atem leaving him like that? Unless it meant...did Yugi not trust in their relationship? No. No, that definitely wasn't it. Yugi had full confidence that Atem loved him. Of course he did. So that was out of the question. Maybe it was just the fear of losing Atem that fueled the dream.

Why was Saguaro in his dream? That was the biggest question. Why did he still dream of him? Saguaro couldn't hurt him any more, because he was dead, right? He was dead, so Yugi didn't have to worry about it. But what if he wasn't dead?

Yugi narrowed his eyes. Of course he was dead. Atem said he was. Yugi's heart thudded unsteadily. Actually, Atem didn't…Yugi just assumed Atem had killed Saguaro. After what he did to Saguaro with his shadows…there was no way he would survive.

Yugi suddenly reached a hand down to wake Atem, but stopped.

He was being silly. Why should he wake Atem up over this? Why was he even still thinking so hard about the nightmare? He had it three days ago. There was no reason to keep bothering about it. The best thing to do was just ignore it. But this nagging feeling just wouldn't go away.

Yugi looked down at Atem, who was lying on his stomach. His tan skin looking almost deep brown in the night. Shadows of the raindrops on the window spanned across his skin and the bed. Atem face was turned toward Yugi…and, once again, Yugi was struck by how vulnerable he looked while asleep—a face Atem wouldn't dare show anybody else but him. Atem's hand was curled into a relaxed fist—which was placed under his jaw, close to his neck. One leg was raised—like he was about to kick something—and the other was straight across the bed. It really looked like he was comfortable, and Yugi didn't want to ruin that for the king…but this was kind of important.

Yugi sighed – it was extremely hard to wake Atem when he was sleeping so soundly.  
"Atem?" He called hesitantly, placing his hand on his partner's bare shoulder. "…Atem?" Yugi waited, but Atem didn't move. "Oh, come on… _Atem_." Yugi moved his hand down Atem's back, to his wing, carefully touching the feathers. Atem's head dropped lower on his pillow, the side of his mouth twitching. "Baby…wake up real quick, okay?" Yugi urged, drawing circles on Atem's lower back with his fingers.

Atem's eyes tightened and he just nuzzled his head deeper into the pillow. Yugi leaned down so his face was a foot from Atem's and shook him lightly. "Atem, seriously…wake _up_. Only for a minute."

"No." Atem groaned. He waved a limp wrist, and buried his head into the pillow more. Yugi rolled his eyes. Why did he fall in love with such a brat? He carefully pulled Atem over so his head was in Yugi's lap. He decided to try another tactic. "Atem," He said, touching his face. "It's raining."

"Hm…"

"We won't be able to go outside for a while."

"M'hm…"

"…I had sex with Ryou."

"Mmm …" Atem hummed again. Yugi sulked and decided to just give up. His question wasn't important enough to fight to wake Atem up. He gave a big sigh and out at the rain.

"So, was he any good?" Atem asked softy. Yugi jerked in surprise and looked down. Atem had his head lifted slightly, and was staring at Yugi with half lidded, amused eyes.

"I thought you were asleep," Yugi accused.

"I _was_." Atem's eyes slid shut and his head dropped back on Yugi's lap. "I still am. What do you need?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Is Saguaro dead?"

That got Atem's attention. His eyes opened all the way and he looked up at Yugi again.  
"What?" His voice was more alert now.

"When you saved me, was he actually dead?" Yugi felt stupid now. He couldn't believe that he'd woken Atem up over something so dumb. "I mean…was his heart still beating?"

Yugi could see the struggle going on in Atem's brain. "I…I'm not sure…I think so." He finally whispered. "His heart was beating, but it was incredibly slow, and there's no way he could have made it. Especially after what I—what the shadows did."

"Oh…" Yugi leaned back and sighed, running his fingers through Atem's hair. "Yeah, ok. You're right."

Atem's eyes searched Yugi's face.  
"Why do you ask?"

"I don't know…" Yugi kept playing with Atem's hair. "I was just thinking about that nightmare."

"Again?" Atem's eyes widened. "You're going to drive yourself crazy over that."

"I know, I know." Yugi smiled down at him. "Just go back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you."

"Yugi…"

"Really, Atem. It's ok." Yugi said. Atem still stared at him. "I'll let you use my lap as a pillow." He suggested.

Atem pursed his lips, then opened them to say something. He thought better of it and lay his head back on Yugi's lap with a sigh. Yugi kept his hands in Atem's hair as Atem's breaths became even and deep again. When he was sure Atem was asleep, he carefully placed his head back on the pillow, and then scooted down until he was lying on his back. He turned on his side and watched Atem's face.

Yugi ran his fingertips across Atem's forehead, trailing down the side of his face before he cupped Atem's cheek with his hand. He leaned closer and kissed Atem's lips softly before throwing his arm over him, and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Atem tightened his eyes against the bright light from the sun as it suddenly broke through the clouds and shined on his face. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he cursed the morning hours. He wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep, but his body rejected the idea and basically commanded him to get up. It became a war between the body and mind. One wanted something that the other didn't need.

"Yugi…" He reached over to snuggle his partner, like he usually did, but he was surprised when his arm just moved along the bed. Atem opened his eyes and saw that Yugi wasn't in bed, nor was he at the balcony. In fact, he wasn't in the room at all.

Atem blinked a few times before he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked out of the balcony again and scowled as the sun retreated behind more clouds. "Oh sure," Atem muttered. "You come out to wake me up, but then hide again. Gee, I love you too." Atem sighed. He knew he sounded crazy, but he didn't care. Today was going to be difficult. It hardly ever rained, but when it did, it usually poured. And what was worse was that Bakura became extremely irritable—more irritable than usual—on rainy days. And it only made Marik hyper. Kaiba, however, wasn't so bad on rainy days. He actually became nicer. Atem only got lazy. Extremely so.

And his body seemed bent on proving that point as Atem forced himself to get off the bed, swaying a bit when blood suddenly left his head and went down to his feet. Atem noticed that the door was open, and he shuffled out of the room and down the stairs. He entered the empty living room. Everyone—besides him and Yugi—must still be asleep. He crossed the room and walked into the kitchen, eyes widening a bit at the sight of Yugi standing in front of the stove.

"Yugi?" Atem asked slowly, trying to make himself wakeup fully.

"Wow, you're up." Yugi joked, sounding preoccupied.

"What are you doing?" Atem looked around and saw cake frosting, sprinkles, and a wide assortment of cake tools on the counter. "Did I miss something?"

"Not at all…" Yugi shook his head, not really paying attention to Atem. "Dammit." Atem jumped at the sudden outburst. "Well, I certainly messed that up." Yugi sighed and placed something down on the stove. Yugi then turned around. "Here." Yugi quickly wiped whatever it was that was on his finger onto Atem's nose before turning back to the stove.

Atem wiped his nose with a finger and stared at the blue stuff. He licked his finger. "Frosting?"

"Yeah, frosting." Yugi was bent over again, concentrating hard. Atem walked over and stood next to him. Yugi was bent over a chocolate cake, covering it with blue frosting.

"Who?" Atem asked.

"It's for Marik," Yugi replied, covering the last corner of the cake. He straightened up, placing the knife back down on the stove and smiling at his handiwork. He looked at Atem and laughed.

"What?"

"Come here," Yugi pulled Atem close and licked off the stray frosting left on his nose. "Yum." He then quickly kissed Atem's surprised lips before turning back to the cake.

"May I ask why you are making a cake for Marik?"

"Oh, this is for revenge."

"Revenge?" Atem questioned.

Yugi nodded. "Remember that night Marik had thrown my birthday cake at me?"

"How could I forget," Atem said, smiling at the memory.

"Well, Malik want to get back at him for it, and he asked me to make a cake." Yugi leapt up and sat on the counter. "He came in our room and woke me up. They – Malik and Ryou – have been talking about it for sometime now. We gonna smash this in his face since he ruined my surprise birthday cake."

Atem smiled. "You all are devious." Atem placed a hand on the counter on either side of Yugi and leaned forward. "How are you going to surprise him?"

"I was thinking about that," Yugi frowned, then shrugged. "I have no idea. But whatever we do, it'll be worth it."

"Who's in on this?" Atem wondered.

"Everyone except Marik, of course. And Bakura – because he'd think it'd be fun to tell Marik and ruin it."

Atem shook his head. "Seriously. You're all so evil."

Yugi hit his arm playfully. "You know it turns you on."

Atem grinned and situated himself between Yugi's legs. "Yes. Yes, it does." He leaned over and kissed Yugi's neck. Yugi laughed and quickly kissed Atem's lips before pushing him away and jumping off the counter.

"I'm going to hide it in the oven - Marik never goes near it, so it should be a good hiding spot."

"Let's hope so." Atem said, leaning back against the counter, arms crossed. Admiring Yugi's back and the said boy put the cake in the oven. "So what now?"

Yugi look over his shoulder and smiled. "We can make out?"

"Sounds good to me." Atem pulled the smaller towards him and latched his mouth to the other's neck once again, earning a giggle from Yugi.

* * *

Carefully, the tall figure ran his hand on the dusty surface of the desk, thinking. What can he do now? He's sure they don't know…How could they know he was alive? He needed a plan, and quick. He mused over his newly found life. It seemed it was just yesterday that woman…she had saved his life. He didn't know how. One minute he's back on the ground, bleeding and almost dead from…from whatever those things were. But then she showed up and…he was alive again? Even after all the damage and fear he went through, he was still here.

What was she? What did she do to him? She had said something about having plans for him...was he just a tool, then? He didn't like this. He didn't like owing anything to anyone – especially some random woman.

He knew he was different now because of it. Magic that he once thought didn't exist danced at the palms of his hands. He was already learning how to use it…He even found out he could go into Yugi's dreams…He laughed at that. What a wonderful nightmare he'd given the bastard. He and the woman, actually. Somehow they both had the same idea and struck at once. He was sure Yugi was still scared and worried about that nightmare, even now – days after the fact. And, if he could do that, what else could he do? Maybe he could just kill him without even touching him.

But the woman…what _was_ she? What did she do to him?

And when would be the perfect time for him to strike?

* * *

She watched through the kitchen window, hidden in the shadows of a tree. With narrowed blue eyes, she sees as her man kiss the little brat—who obviously had put some kind of spell on Atem. How else could Atem fallen for such a little, insignificant boy? She hated this...she had been so close to winning Atem's affection. She was sure she was. But now…this. Who was the boy? Why did Atem like him so much?

She shifted her position on the branch and tried not to kill the brat with a magic beam as he wraps his arms around Atem's back. How dare he touch Atem – the royal king, her future lover – so freely?

She had thought saving the man that one night had been a good idea, but he still hadn't killed the boy. When was he going to make his move? She told him she had plans – and she couldn't wait much longer.

She tapped her finger against her knee thoughtfully. Maybe another trip into his dreams tonight will teach him to stay away…

* * *

She's seen him around a lot lately, and she likes him. A lot. She even stopped wearing her blonde hair in pigtails and got nice, sophisticated glasses so she would look older. But that other man…she saw them in the park, and they had been so close together…She didn't want to hurt anyone, but at the same time…she loved the boy. Yugi. She really did. And she wouldn't let the other man get in the way of her finally being happy.

She sighed and looked up at the sky. It was going to rain again soon. She could already feel some small drops landing on her face. She briefly wondered what it would be like to have a shelter over her head. Somewhere warm.

She'd figure out a way to get Yugi and a lovely home…of course, she'd do it in a way that makes everyone happy. She didn't want to hurt people for her own gain. She wasn't like the other girl…but maybe the two sorceresses could work things out, and plan a way to get what they both wanted. Without hurting anyone.

She also remembered a man…she saw the other save his life. She was scared of him… at the dark hate in his eyes. She didn't know who he was…but she was sure he was up to no good. And she knew the other sorceress was using him for her gain.

Perhaps she could work something out with the girl, stop the man, and make sure everyone got his or her happy endings. She was, after all, a genius. If she couldn't do it, no one could.


	5. Backfire

"There just has to be another way throw the cake in his face." Ryou urged, gesturing to the oven – where the cake Yugi had previously made was hiding. "Any other way." They – Atem, Yugi, Ryou, and Malik – were all standing in a circle in the kitchen, plotting the best way to catch Marik off guard. Many ideas were offered, but none were fool proof. And now, after long discussion and planning, they found themselves at an impasse.

"If there was another way, we'd take it." Atem said, arms crossed over his chest.

"But to willingly play truth or dare…with those two psychos…" Yugi sighed. "I don't want to do that. Each dare gets more and more ridiculous – and dangerous." Ryou nodded, agreeing with him.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't be such downers!" Malik threw an arm around Ryou's shoulders and laughed. "So what if we play it? Atem can always put his big king pants on and stop it before anyone gets hurt or killed, right Atem?" He looked at him with an expectant grin.

"I'd rather not." Atem answered.

Ryou's frown became deeper. "Um, well…Bakura had an idea for a dare…and I'm pretty sure you all don't want to know what it is or who he'll ask…" He laughed nervously. "It's pretty bad." He looked at everyone with pleading eyes. "Can't we just sneak up behind him and smash the cake over his head?"

"I don't think so…" Atem gave Ryou and apologetic smile. "He'd hear you coming and catch you."

"So what do we do?" Yugi questioned.

"I say we play!" Malik grinned.

"I vote no." Ryou said firmly.

"Atem?" Yugi asked.

"I'll go along with whatever you want, Yugi."

"Well…I say we should play, then." Yugi scratched the back of his head. "Besides…I don't think there's many dares that Marik and Bakura can make up. I mean, I'm sure they've pretty much done them all."

"Okay, fine. But don't come to me if anything goes wrong!" Ryou warned.

"So we're all in agreement, then?" Atem asked.

"Agreed!" Malik cheered for everyone, oblivious to the tension now surrounding the other three.

* * *

"Yugi, you know once you walk into the living room, you'll be stuck playing the stupid game." Atem said later that night as he and Yugi gathered up some chips and drinks. "Are you absolutely sure…?" He trailed off and waited.

"I have never been so unsure of anything more in my life." Yugi responded, but with a good-natured grin. "It was really dumb of me to agree to any of this – the whole cake thing and the game – but it's too late now." He picked up a bowl of chips and shrugged. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen? Someone run around the house or neighborhood naked? Guess what? It has already happened. Many times. Also, it's raining outside, so it's not like any dares can leave the house, anyway." He laughed and then led the way into the living room.

"There you guys are!" Jou smiled from his spot on the couch next to Kaiba. "Guess what? We all decided to put a twist on the game!"

"Oh…" Yugi said nervously. "What is it?"

"We're going to play in _teams_!" Jou answered, excited.

"That is what could happen." Atem whispered to Yugi slyly as they set everything on the coffee table. Yugi pointedly ignored the older. Jou reached behind the couch and set two cases of beer on the table as well. Yugi narrowed his eyes and he gave a glare toward Marik.

"You keep that shit far away from me." He warned. Marik only smirked and gave him a thumbs up.

"Anyway," Jou continued. "The rules are simple. It's like regular truth or dare, except that when one person gets dared to do something, their partner does, too."

"How will the teams be split up?" Ryou asked, looking like he regretted ever waking up that morning.

"Let's keep it simple." Jou tapped his chin. "Let's just put the shadows and their lights together. So Kaiba and I, Marik and Malik, Atem and Yugi, and Marik and Malik." He reached over and grabbed a handful of chips and munched away.

"I'm good with that." Atem said, showing a bit of his possessive side as he took Yugi's hand – who blushed lightly and laced their fingers together.

"That's fine." Bakura smirked, grabbing a beer. "I'll go first. Marik, truth or dare?"

"Dare me, baby." Marik said immediately. Ryou leaned over and whispered into Bakura's ear.

"Good idea, Ryou," Bakura looked at them. "Ok, for the rest of the night, you can't touch Malik – and sense we're playing teams, the same goes for you, Malik."

"B-but…" Malik's lip wobbled.

"A dare's a dare." Bakura reminded them. Malik sighed and got off of Marik's lap.

"This is just _cruel_!" He whined. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Watching you lay all over him all the time is annoying and pisses me off, anyway." Bakura shrugged.

"Fine," Malik gave a big sniff. "Truth or dare, Ryou?"

"Tru—" Ryou started, but Bakura covered his mouth and spoke quietly into his lover's ear. Ryou pushed him away and shook his head, and Bakura successfully pulled off a pout.

"C'mon, Ryou. For me?" He asked.

Ryou gave a strangled, muffled yell in his throat and then sighed.  
"Fine!" He snapped. "Dare, I guess."

"Ok." Malik grinned devilishly. "You have to kiss somebody other than your partner for one minute."

"Great, just great." Ryou put his soda can back on the table with a little too much force. "Thanks a lot, Bakura.

"How was I supposed to know?" Bakura argued.

"_I_ wanted to choose truth!" Ryou shot back. Bakura opened his mouth to yell back, but thought better of it and closed it again. Ryou rubbed his temples. "Never mind, it's too late now, anyway. Let's just get this over with." He sighed. "Yugi, would you…?"

"Me?" Yugi's head jerked over to look at Ryou, completely surprised.

"I figure you're the best choice, since we've been best friends for so long." Ryou admitted, turning pink. Atem's hand tightened in Yugi's a little, and Yugi patted him on the head reassuringly.

"Um…alright, then." Yugi released Atem's hand and walked to where Ryou was sitting.

"And who will you pick, Bakura?" Malik asked angelically.

"Shit," Bakura scanned the room, ignoring Atem's _if-you-pick-me-I-swear-to-God-I'll-skin-you-alive_ glare. "I'll kiss You, Malik, you little shit."

"Well, fine. Don't need to sound so excited about it." Malik rolled his eyes and crossed the room. "Okay, somebody time this."

"I got it." Kaiba looked down at his watch. "Ok…go."

Bakura grabbed Malik's head and their lips met awkwardly. Yugi and Ryou hesitated for a second before they, too, touched their lips together. Both pairs hardly moved at all – in fact, Ryou and Yugi looked too scared to even breathe. Malik was the only one who even tried to enjoy his kiss. Kaiba, Jou, and Malik, however, entertained themselves by watching Atem. His arms were crossed tightly, and his lips were in a tight line. As time passed, his eyebrows pulled together more and more till there were lines between them. He was pretty much in full sulk mode as he watched Yugi kissing Ryou through narrowed eyes.

"Has it been time yet?" He asked irritably.

"Oh!" Kaiba looked at his watch. "Oh, yeah." Bakura quickly pushed Malik away and wiped his mouth. Yugi and Ryou both pulled away from each other, too, turning red.

"We will never speak of this again," Yugi said.

"Agreed." Ryou nodded.

Suddenly, right in that moment, a bright light filled up the room, and a deafening roll of thunder clapped outside. The lights flickered and went out plunging them all into darkness. Another minute went by, and then there was a thump and the sound of something heavy hitting the floor. Before anyone could say something, the lights came back on, and Yugi was lying on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

She smiled as the thunder rolled across the sky and the lights inside went out from the storm. Now was her perfect opportunity. She lifted a finger and, using her magic, made a vase on the shelf fly into the boy's head. Since she couldn't fully harm him – not yet, anyway – small pranks like this would do for now. She heard the satisfying thud as he fell to the ground – odd…she hadn't meant to knock him out.

She quickly put the vase back in its place right as the lights came back on. Then she looked on as confusion and shock swept around everyone, which shifted to an abrupt panic as Atem saw his lover on the floor. She sighed as she watched him scoop the smaller one into his arms.

"Oh, relax…" She almost laughed. It was just so…comical. "He's not dead, after all."

"Good thing, too." A higher pitched voice called out from under her perch on the branch. "Hello, Anzu. It's been a while."

* * *

She really couldn't believe Anzu had just done that. She took in a gasp as she saw Yugi hit the ground, unconscious. Then the lights came on and everyone panicked – which wasn't surprising. She would've panicked at suddenly seeing a friend on the ground, passed out, too!

"Oh, relax…" She heard the other woman say from above, her voice amused. "He's not dead, after all."

"Good thing, too." She told the sorceress above her. "Hello, Anzu. It's been a while."

Anzu's head jerked down, her blue eyes wide in surprise.  
"Rebecca?" She smiled. "Oh, Rebecca! How are you? Where have you been lately?"

"No where really important." Rebecca answered. Anzu leapt down from her branch and brushed off the back of her wet jean skirt. "Actually, I came to make a deal with you." Rebecca folded her arms, a bit cold from the rain. "We can work together and make a plan where I get Yugi and you get the other guy. Whatever his name is."

"His name is Atem, silly girl." Anzu ran a hand through her wet, brown, shoulder-cropped hair. "And I don't think we have to do anything now, anyway."

"Why is that?"

"Because somebody else just used there magic to do something to Yugi, too, but it backfired." She smirked. "Man, maybe saving that guy was a good thing after all. I thought he wasn't going to act, but looks like he's at least trying. Good for him."

Rebecca stared at the taller woman, horrified.  
"Anzu. You can't be serious. Not…Not him. I thought you would get rid of him since he wasn't showing himself useful."

"Good thing I didn't, huh? He finally made a move. Though it's sort of a sad attempt…but he's new to magic, so I'll give him the benefit of doubt."

"Why would you even save such a horrible man?" Rebecca snapped. "Years ago you would have never-"

"People change!" Anzu snapped, then calmed down, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, whatever to get that little brat out of the picture is fine with me. You should've come to make a deal with me before I saved him or something." She shrugged. "So it's actually your fault for waiting so long to come see me about this."

"My fault?" Rebecca repeated, a bit scared. There was no way that was true...right?

"Exactly." Anzu smiled. "Besides, it may have been a small, pretty much failed, attempt by him, but I like what ended up happening to the boy."

"What?" Rebecca asked, stepping closer to Anzu. "What happened to Yugi?"

"Well, you see, Rebecca-dearest, he was trying to kill Yugi." She bent down so their faces were level. "But what he actually did…"


	6. Forgotten

With Yugi propped up partly in his lap, Atem could feel the swelling bump on the back of the younger's head, and he knew something wasn't right. There was this…eerie feeling in the air. Had Yugi tripped and fallen? But how did the lump on the back of his head get there? No, Yugi had to have been hit with something. There was a low groan, and Atem watched as Yugi's eyes tightened, then opened. When his gaze caught Atem's, Yugi's eyebrows pulled together and he frowned.

"Yugi?" Atem asked. "Are you okay?"

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

Atem blinked, stunned into silence. Was Yugi trying to prank him? But Yugi wouldn't joke like that.  
"I…don't understand." He finally said. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, who the heck are you and why am I laying in your lap?" Yugi clarified, quickly sitting up and watching the man in front of him with wary eyes. Yugi seemed strange somehow. Off balance. His hand slid down to his waist and his face twisted into a confused look. "But…I was stabbed right here…how on earth is it healed…?" Yugi muttered, examining the thin scar before eyeing Atem again. "Where am I? And what happened to Saguaro?"

"Yugi, this is a really cruel joke you're pulling…" Atem said, trying to force himself to laugh.

Yugi suddenly became angry. "Why on earth would I joke around about this? You think I sit around and come up with stories just to amuse myself? You don't know what I'm lik—what the fuck is that?!" He suddenly yelled, looking under his arm at his white wing. "Why do I have wings?! What – _how_ –"

"Yugi…what are you saying?" Jou asked, kneeling next to his best friend. "You don't remember…anythin'?"

"Jou?" Yugi blinked. "Jesus, you have wings, too!" Yugi grabbed one of Jou's wings and tugged on it.

"Ow! Yugi, stop it!" Jou yanked his wing away.

"They're real? Oh, god, they're real!" Yugi glanced around the room. "What's going on?" He turned back to the man who had been holding him. "Who are you?" He asked. The man's face tweaked something in the back Yugi's mind, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find out _why_. Like a bubble was blocking…something.

"Yugi…you really don't remember?" Malik asked quietly.

"No."

"But you have to remember!" Ryou cried.

"I can't," Yugi replied. "What am I supposed to be remembering?"

An older man with brown hair sat in front of him. "My name is Kaiba," he said. "Over there is Bakura and Marik. This is Atem." Yugi looked back to the dark-skinned man. Atem was a real looker. Broad shoulders, an angular face, and ruby eyes that Yugi was sure he could get lost in. Atem stared back, and Yugi shifted his gaze away, feeling a weird heat spread across his face. Oh, yeah, Atem was definitely handsome. And Yugi had been lying in his _lap_, no less.

"Yugi," Kaiba interrupted his thoughts. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"…My father stabbed me." He bit his lip. "There was…a lot of blood. Everywhere. I got out of the house and walked along the street…" Yugi stopped. There it was again. Some kind of blockage in his mind. "That's all I know. I try to see more but…there's nothing."

"Quiet." Bakura suddenly said. Silence fell over everyone, and Yugi looked around, confused. "There's two people outside," Bakura spoke again. "I can hear them." A twisted smirk came to his lips. "Shall I go retrieve them, master Atem?"

Atem blinked and looked up, surprised.  
"Ah…yeah. Okay."

Bakura gave a mocking salute, grabbed Marik by the arm, and together they left the room. After a minute, there was sounds of a scuffle outside, and after another minute, Bakura and Marik were back with two newcomers. A tall girl with brunette hair was struggling against Marik's hold.

"Let me go, you disgusting turd!" She yelled, trying to free her hands.

"Oh, this one is a lot of fun." Marik had a feral grin on his face. "If I weren't already seeing someone, I'd love to keep you as a pet." He grabbed her hair and tilted her head back so her neck was exposed. "But maybe I can still have some fun with you?" He hinted, dragging his tongue against her jugular.

"Don't you dare!" She screamed, twisting away from his mouth.

"Shut up." Bakura snapped. "Marik, stop fucking around." Bakura was holding another, younger girl with blonde hair who was currently trembling in fear.

"Nice of you to drop by, Anzu." Yugi was shocked when Atem suddenly spoke – his voice was low and cold. Not at all what he'd sounded like earlier. Atem must have some kind of history with the girl – Anzu. "To what do I owe the…pleasure?"

Anzu stopped struggling and she gave Atem a coy smile. Yugi looked away from the two, feeling an intense string of jealousy go through his body. But he shouldn't be jealous. Of course Atem probably has had girlfriends in the past. And it wasn't like Yugi had a claim on him or anything. He just didn't like thinking about Atem dating anyone.

"Why were you spying on us?" Kaiba asked both girls, staring them down with cold, blue eyes.

"Like I would waste my time spying on _you_," Anzu spat, giving Kaiba a nasty look.

"Okay. Why were you spying on Atem, then?" Kaiba rephrased.

"I-I wasn't!" She argued. "I didn't know it was illegal to sit in a tree!"

"It is when it's in somebody else's yard, you dumb broad!" Jou suddenly said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Then I'm as guilty as sin on that one."

"Anzu!" Ryou snapped, and everyone looked at him, shocked. "Stop playing around!" He waved his hand at Yugi wildly. "Look at him! You must have done something to him. He doesn't remember anything! And seeing how you act around Atem, I can tell you like him. Everyone can!"

"That's not—"

"And let me guess," Ryou continued over her. "Yugi was in the way, right? You had to take matters into your own hands, right? After all, if Yugi can't remember Atem, then he's no longer a problem – _right_?!"

"Okay! Yes!" Anzu stepped forward and Marik tightened his hold on her. "I did! I wanted Yugi out of the way so Atem would notice me more! It's all true - except I didn't make Yugi forget! That wasn't me!"

"Liar!" Atem yelled, hands gripping into fists. Yugi looked at him, shocked to see that those deep ruby irises were slowing turning lighter. Sharpening into crimson. Anzu saw it, too, and Yugi was even more shocked to see her start to shrink in on herself – as if Atem could do something truly horrible to her.

"No, Atem. I swear. I didn't." She begged, eyes starting to water. "I didn't. Please. Believe me."

"A…Atem?" Yugi asked, but his soft tone was lost as the younger girl finally spoke.

"She's telling the truth." She said, and Atem turned his eyes to her. "Anzu didn't do it. I promise you."

Atem stared at her, then, with a small groan, he dropped his head into his hands and rubbed his eyes. Yugi carefully reached out to him, but then thought better of it and let his hand fall back to his side.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Atem let out a ragged breath and looked to Yugi – his eyes back to their original ruby. Yugi was confused. What on earth was all that?

"I'll be fine." He said, then turned back to the girl. "Who did it, then, Rebecca?"

"Please…" Yugi walked over to her and bent down so they were eye level. "I want to know what's going on. I want to know what has happened to me."

Rebecca suddenly sniffed. She wanted Yugi, but she knew she couldn't have him. It had always been just a silly dream by a stupid little girl. Tears escaped her eyes and she hung her head, defeated. "I'm sorry Yugi," She covered her face and sobbed. "I'm so sorry. It was him."

"Who?" Yugi asked softly.

"S-Saguaro." She whispered, and once again silence fell over the group.

"I see." Yugi muttered, not really surprised to hear that somehow his father was behind this. He sat on the couch. "Can somebody get me a drink loaded with alcohol and aspirin? I think I'm going to need it."

"That kind of mixture would only kill you." Atem said, and Yugi looked to him.

"Maybe that would be for the best." Yugi tried to smile so it would seem like a joke, but it failed. Atem's lips flattened into a tight line. Yugi turned away from him and sighed. "I'm never going to escape him, am I?" He muttered, not really expecting anyone to answer.

"How was it Saguaro?" Ryou asked, and Yugi looked at his friend. "I mean…Atem, you killed him right?"

"I thought I did." Atem sat on the couch as well, a bit too close to Yugi, who pretended not to notice. "This is my fault. If I had made sure he was dead instead of…" he gave a frustrated sigh and looked at Yugi. "Forgive me."

"It's not like I remember it anyway, so all is forgiven." Yugi said back, placing a comforting hand on Atem's forearm.

"So we need to fill Yugi in on the past four months." Jou said. "Good thing you're already sitting down, man."

"Four months?" Yugi's eyes widened. "Oh, god, I am definitely going to need that drink, then." Without really even realizing it, Yugi moved his hand down and took Atem's, almost like it was second nature. Atem looked surprised, but didn't move his hand away.

Then Yugi's head exploded. Or, that's what it felt like to him. He let out a cry and dropped Atem's hand, holding his own head instead. It was like a white-hot iron was being pressed to his brain.

"Yugi?" Atem asked, sounding panicked. "What is it?"

"It…hurts." Yugi felt tears slipping on his cheeks. "Why…is this…" He let out another pained cry and tried to see around the pain. Something was coming. The barrier blocking his mind was…moving. Shifting. Opening? He didn't know. But if this pain was the price of trying to get his memories back, he didn't want to remember. But he didn't have a choice. It wouldn't stop.

"Atem," He cried out. "Make it stop."

"I can't." Atem replied. "I don't know how—"

* * *

_"No. I...have to...go on..." Yugi could barley speak, his tongue was heavy, and everything he did was just taking so much effort. He leaned against a cherry blossom tree, trying to regain his footing so he could move forward. Everything was moving – weaving in and out. The edges of his vision were a blurred black. He suddenly slumped over and fell to the ground. 'Who am I kidding?' He knew he was dying, and he couldn't stop it. Nobody was going to save him. He was going to die, and right now he knew nobody but his three friends would care. He let his head drop down against the earth, his cheek pressed against the prickly grass. All he could do is stare out at the park that was only lit by a few street lamps and the light of the full moon. He wondered how much longer he had to enjoy it._

_As he lay there, a shadow fell across him. His eyes flitted over to see that a dark figure was blocking the moon's light from hitting him. It was probably a homeless guy. Who knows, maybe he was waiting for Yugi to die so he could check his pockets for money. It was almost funny, though. The figure's silhouette looked just like Yugi's shadow. He knew he was almost dead then because now he was hallucinating._

_"Who are you?" A voice asked. It was deep and soft…smooth like a babbling brook deep in the forest. It was the sweetest lullaby to Yugi, so he decided to humor himself one last time with this hallucination._

_"Nobody worth…remembering," Yugi managed, giving a weak smile. This was certainly an interesting way to die. The figure bent down, and because of his failing vision and shadows covering the figure's face, Yugi couldn't tell what he - it - looked like._

_"What happened to you?" The voice was appalled - horrified. Yugi felt a soft pressure close to the stab wound, and he sucked in a sharp breath through his now gritted teeth. Amazing how much he could still feel while dying. The pressure immediately vanished. Fingers slid through his hair at the top of his head and stayed there. "Who did this?"_

_"I was...stabbed." Yugi said. "And here's the kicker – my own father did it." The touch of the hallucination's fingers felt so real, and Yugi couldn't hold in the sobs anymore. He cried, feeling his face contort. Every sob that ripped through him hurt. He was just so battered and bruise and…broken._

_"Oh, god…I'll help. Don't worry about anything. You'll be ok."_

_"It… doesn't matter…I'm...dying anyway." But the confirmation from him actually saying it out loud made him cry harder. Why was his mind being so cruel to him? Couldn't he just die in peace? Why was his own imagination torturing him? Hadn't he suffered enough?_

_"No." the man's voice was strong and sure. "You won't. I'll save you." Yugi only shook his head, but it barely moved. The black was closing in. He could see so little, now._

_"Just...leave me…alone." Yugi tried to yell, getting angry at his own mind for conjuring up such an image. He hadn't closed his eyes, but almost everything was black. Or maybe his eyes were shut? Yugi wasn't sure anymore._

_He felt himself being lifted off of the ground and into the air, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He didn't feel anymore pain, and he wondered how his mind could be getting clearer as he got weaker. He was being pressed against something solid and warm. The hallucination's chest. The warmth reminded him of his mom's hugs before everything fell apart._

_"No." The voice said strongly. "You're not going to die."_

_Yugi felt wind wrapping around him.  
"So what…do I call…you?"_

_"My name is Atem." Came the short reply. Yugi didn't even know if he had heard right. Suddenly he closed his eyes and just let go, tired of playing this game with his mind. He felt himself go limp, and then there was nothing._

* * *

Yugi took in a long, shuddering gasp and let it out. The pain was gone now. He carefully lifted his head, waiting for another attack. But it never came. What had he just seen? Was it actually…his own memories? It must be, but he didn't remember it happening. "Yugi?" Atem asked, sounding worried, and Yugi looked to him.

"You did it," Yugi replied.

"I what?" Atem asked.

"You saved me." Yugi sat up, a bit wary from the flashback.

"You remember?" Atem blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what Yugi was saying.

"I…I was dying. But you found me. In the park under a cherry blossom tree."

"Yes, that's right."

"You saved my life," Yugi searched Atem's eyes. "But why?"

"I just…couldn't let you die right there in front of me." Atem answered, leaning forward. "I couldn't."

Yugi reach over and touched Atem's cheek. "Thank you for doing that."

There was a sudden cry of rage, and Anzu was out of Marik's slackened grasp, running at Yugi. "He's _mine_!" She yelled, tears shining on her face. "You can't have him!" She thrust her open palm toward Yugi, a bright, green light coming from it.

"Yugi!" Atem screamed. Yugi, eyes wide, opened his mouth as if to scream. The magic flew closer and hit. Then, it was like the world completely stopped.

Atem stood in front of Yugi, a deep burn on his chest from where the magic had hit him. It was silent as everyone watched, the impact of what just happened not fully hitting them all yet. Atem let out a strangled grunt, and he crumpled to the ground.


	7. Healer

Yugi felt as if something were obstructing his airway. Atem had just fallen to the ground right in front of his very eyes, and there wasn't the slightest hint of movement coming from him. Not even his chest. He wasn't breathing.

"A…Atem?" Yugi asked, his voice wavering. He glanced around the room. It was like what had happened hadn't fully sunk in yet. They, like he, were so shocked by the sudden attack. Frozen in time. Yugi's chest constricted, and he sank down to his knees, reaching out a shaking hand to Atem. As carefully as he could, he pushed Atem over so he was laying on his back.

"Atem…?" Yugi whispered. Hot tears came to his eyes, and he shook his head. "Atem, get up. You have to get up." He started growing more frantic. "Get up, Atem. Please. Don't be dead. You can't be dead!" He swiped at his cheeks and scooted closer to the body laying on the floor.

He placed his hand on the burn mark on Atem's chest, fingertips smoothing over the raw, raised skin, and sobbed. "You have to be okay. Breathe! God damn it, Atem!" He yelled. "You can't die!"

"Yugi," Jou said softly, voice think. "He's—"

"No."

"But—"

_"No!"_ Yugi pressed his hand onto Atem's chest harder. "He is not dead! He's not! He can't be!"

"There's nothing you can do." Jou said, his voice lost in Anzu's sudden wail.

"I didn't mean to…Oh, god…Why did he protect you?!" She sobbed, struggling against Bakura's hold. "This is your fault! If you weren't here…if you weren't here Atem wouldn't have…he wouldn't have…!"

Yugi didn't listen. He already knew it was his fault. He brought trouble where ever he went. But he'd fix it this time. He placed his hands over Atem's chest, trying to remember how to do CPR. His palm was tingling, but he didn't pay attention to it.

"Atem wake up!" He called, leaning over the other's relaxed face as he pressed his hands against Atem's chest. "Breathe!"

So quickly, Yugi wasn't sure it really happened, there was a shock in his hand – like he'd just been electrocuted. With a sharp gasp, he yanked back his hands from Atem. Before he could inspect his skin, however, he was distracted by the mark shining on Atem's chest. It was in the shape of a hand. It glowed there for another moment, then sank into Atem's skin, dissolving smaller and smaller until it was gone and nothing – not even the burn from the magic – was left.

"What…" Before Yugi could ask everyone what it was, Atem's dark ruby eyes flew open. His back arched against the floor, and he took in a deep, shuddering breath.

"Atem!" Kaiba yelled, dropping to his knees on Atem's other side. His body gave a sharp spasm, and with a low, painful grunt, Atem kept taking in quick breaths, like he had drowned and he was trying to fill his lungs with air instead of water. Yugi's hands fluttered over him helplessly as he struggled for air.

"Atem?" Kaiba repeated, this time his eyes frantically scanning over his king's body, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Atem, can you hear me?"

"It…hurts…!" Atem gasped out, his fingers gripping at the floor underneath him.

"Atem…" Yugi was trembling. He'd never seen anything like this, and it was terrifying. Had he somehow started Atem's heart again? Impossible…but that shock had felt so real. It had burned right through his skin. Did that mean he had also caused the pain Atem was going through now? It was impossible. Yugi leaned over Atem, calling to him loud enough to be heard. "Atem, listen to me. Where? Where does it hurt?"

"My…chest…" Atem answered, his voice growing rough. His hand flew to his chest, clutching as if he could tear the pain right off. "Yugi…I can't…" Tears started running down his face. "Hurts…!" He cried.

Without stopping to think about it, Yugi quickly knocked aside Atem's hand and placed his own hand against Atem's bare chest once again. He pushed the writhing man down against the floor and closed his eyes, concentrating. '_Please let this work,' _He thought desperately. _'If…if I do have some unexplainable power…please… Please stop his pain. Heal him. Heal him.'_

An agonizing moment when by, and Yugi placed his other hand on Atem as well, praying with all his might. "Please…heal him…" He muttered, resisting the urge to break down in tears. "Save him."

Suddenly, there was a burning sensation in Yugi's palms, and he knew it was somehow working. Atem's cries of pain died away into soft pants, and he stopped writhing on the floor. Yugi concentrated, watching as the same light that he'd seen earlier glowed under his hands brightly. Atem gave one last shuddering breath and then relaxed, opening his eyes. He turned his head over to Yugi and placed his hand on top of his.

"It's gone…thank you." He murmured, closing his eyes again. Yugi panicked, but then saw that Atem was still breathing. Yugi removed his hand from Atem's chest and watched the light disappear once again.

"What…I just…" Yugi inspected his palms, but they looked the same as ever. "I don't…really know what I did." He admitted, looking back to Atem.

"You saved me." Atem replied simply, and he dragged himself up to a sitting position, leaning against the couch for support. "Hopefully." He then added, causing both Yugi and Kaiba to look at each other in alarm, then back to Atem. Before either one could ask, Atem waved a weak arm over to where Anzu and Rebecca were being held.

"That was no ordinary magic." Atem rolled his head back against the couch. "I'm sure one of them can tell you."

"Atem…I'm so glad you're alive." Anzu started, trying to get close to him. "You know I would never purposely try to hurt you—"

"No. Not me. But to Yugi, you would. However, it seems you don't understand that attacking Yugi is attacking me." He stated, eyes flashing to crimson quickly. "Tell them."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Anzu sniffed, looking away from him.

"We all know you're not as good of a sorceress as you like to think you are," Atem retorted, a dark, humorless smile playing on his lips. "Go on. Tell everyone how your brilliant spell has now back fired on you."

"What are you talking abo—"

"Tell them!" Atem commanded, his tone cold.

"Anzu used the wrong spell." Rebecca interrupted before Anzu could say anything. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. "She meant to kill Yugi, but her concentration was lost in her jealousy. Instead, the spell that hit Atem would, indeed, attempt to kill at first…but…if somehow survived…" She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't want anyone to be hurt. I wanted to find a way to make everyone happy."

"Shut up." Anzu threatened, now trying to get at the smaller girl. "You shut your—"

"The spell will devour me slowly." Atem informed. "One by one, I'll lose my ability to do things. To walk…fly…move my arms…my senses…" He pressed his lips together in a tight line. "Until I die." He laughed bitterly and looked right at Anzu. "And lucky me that I get to take you down with me."

"I don't understand…" Yugi said, scooting closer to Atem.

"Because she's a piss poor sorceress, it'll effect her, too." Atem clarified. "A double-edged sword."

"How do we stop it?" Yugi asked. Atem looked over to him and gave a small, sad smile.

"It can't be stopped."

"That's impossible. There's a solution to everything."

"Ah, that's my Yugi." Atem's smile brightened. "Ever the optimist."

"If you think I'm going to sit here and agree to let you die, you're fucking crazy!" Yugi snapped, surprising the other. He grabbed Atem's hand and held it against his chest, over his heart. "I'll fix it. I'm not going to let you die. Not again. If I can revive you once, I can do it again. Over and over until you're not in danger."

"Maybe…" Atem paused. "I've never seen that before, Yugi."

"What?"

"That kind of healing power." His eyes searched Yugi's.

"Since when could you do that, anyway?" Jou asked, coming over and taking Yugi's hand in his, examining it carefully.

"I…don't know. I couldn't do that before?" Yugi bit his lip, removing his hand from Jou. "A special power, huh?" He muttered. Something was tugging at the back of his mind, and he looked at Atem, thinking. "Don't you…have something like that? A special power?" Yugi rubbed his forehead, trying to find the memory without being attacked by that same pain he had gotten before when remembering. "I can see…moving shadows. But I just can't remember why or where…"

"You don't want to remember that." Atem said, sounding stern. "Trust me."

Yugi wasn't listening. He had just gotten an idea. Carefully, he placed his hands on either side of his head, over his temples. If he had some kind of healing power, maybe he could use it and repair his own broken memory. He closed his eyes, concentrating and ignorign the others around him.

"…impossible." Yugi muttered, focusing. Willing the memory to become clear. He could feel that burning in his palms again. "Shadows can't just get up and move around by themselves…"

Then, in a sudden white-hot flash, Yugi's eyes flew open and he watched as a memory played out before him. A shadow was wrapped around something big…no, someone. Pinning his arms at his sides so they were of no use. Yugi recognized the bloody face of his father.

_Another shadow came. Then another. Then it seemed all the darkness in the room was moving forward, jumping on Saguaro till he was forced down to the ground. One shadow came over to Yugi, and before he could shout from fear, it wrapped around his eyes like a blindfold, and everything went dark._

_Yugi could still hear. Screams and movement coming from behind him. Then more screams. He cringed. He wanted to get out of here, escape those inhuman shrieks coming from Saguaro. Detach the shadows and run away. The shadow over his eyes was suddenly gone; off to join the fight, and Yugi quickly sat up. Saguaro was covered in blood, his eyes going dull. Still the darkness over took him. Saguaro fell to the ground with a loud thud, causing the ground to shake. Yugi stared, frozen with fear as Saguaro jerked and coughed up a lot of blood, then stopped moving._

_Then there was a ringing silence. The only noise left was a strange ripping sound, and Yugi realized it was him. He looked down at his hands, which were shaking so violently he feared they would never stop. He couldn't breathe. But why couldn't he breathe? Nothing was blocking his throat. Yugi gasped through choked sobs, leaning forward onto his hands. Why…couldn't he…breathe? Panic was starting to sweep in now. He felt like he was dying. This was it. He was going to die like this._

_Choking on his own breath. Yugi heard movement to his left, and he spun around. Atem carefully stepped forward from the shadows, hands up in a surrendering way. Yugi tried to suck in a lungful of air from relief, but it got lodged in his throat. Atem's bright crimson eyes widened, and then settled to concern. They slowly challenged shades – darker and darker until all that was left was that safe, familiar ruby. At once, Yugi knew what happened. How could he forget that Atem had such a scary – albeit useful – power over shadows?_

_But even his presence wasn't enough for Yugi's lungs to stop seizing up. Black started to frame his vision and close in around him. He bent forward with the effort of trying to breathe. Hands were suddenly on his arms, then moved up to hold his face. He looked around wildly, trying to see past the black._

"Yugi?" Atem was calling, hands on Yugi's shoulders. "It's okay. Calm down!"

"A…Atem," Yugi realized he was shaking, and he removed his hands from his head. "I…I saw…"

"It's okay." Atem's eyes searched over Yugi's face quickly. "Take deep breaths. You're starting to hyperventilate."

Yugi did as he was told, carefully pacing his breathing, but still thinking about what he remembered. "Shadows." He said as soon as he could speak clearly again. "you can control shadows. You're eyes change color. That's how you saved me from Saguaro."

"It would've been better if you hadn't remembered that." Atem said. "I know it's scary. I'm sorry."

"Don't say that!" Yugi shook his head. "Your shadows saved my life. And they wouldn't hurt me."

The other froze, watching Yugi carefully.  
"Why do you say that?"

"Because you love me." Yugi stated simply.

"That's amazing, Yugi." Kaiba suddenly said. By the way everyone was looking at him, Yugi assumed it was a rare thing for Kaiba to compliment someone. "You are a healer." The words, apparently significant to the other angels, was lost on Yugi.

"I'm...what?"

"A healer." It was Ryou who spoke now. He was staring at Yugi in awe. "I've read about them while browsing the library. It's a really rare power for an angel to have. The last one died thousands of years ago." Ryou looked to Atem. "You might not be in danger at all. If Yugi really is a healer...you should be fine. He probably already saved you."

"We need to look into it more to be sure, though." Kaiba informed, thinking. "We'll have watch Atem and test Yugi's powers to see how much he can -"

Before anything else could be said, Bakura cleared his throat loudly. "Well, this is all well and good, and I'm sure I'd simply love to hear more," he rolled his eyes and shook the girl he was holding. Anzu gave him a look of utmost loathing. "But what are we to do with Miss Attempted Murder here?"

"She'll die from the spell." Rebecca answered quietly. "So either kill her now or let her suffer until it does. Or Yugi can heal her -"

"No way. I say let her suffer." Marik said, eying the woman with contempt.

"Atem…Atem, please…" Anzu moaned pitifully, realizing that her fate was in the hands of people who hated her and looking for any sign of pity.

"There's nothing I can do for you," Atem snapped, gritting his teeth as he gets to his feet. "You've sealed your own fate."

"Atem…Atem! No! You can't just let me die!" She thrashed around in Bakura's hold, desperate. Yugi couldn't look at her anymore. He had to turn away. Everything was happening so fast. He didn't know what to do. Atem took Yugi's hand and started walking out of the room, ignoring Anzu's pleas.

"Take her into custody." Atem said over his shoulder. Yugi cringed at the coldness in his tone. "Lock her up and let her rot and suffer there until she's dead."

"You can't do this to me!" She screamed after them. "After everything I've done, you—!"

The rest of her obscene yelling faded out as Atem and Yugi made their way upstairs. It was silent for a while, then: "You think I'm heartless, don't you?" Yugi pressed his lips together. Did he?

"No." He replied slowly. There was no way Atem was completely heartless. Powerful and scary went he wanted to be, yes, but Yugi didn't fear him or consider him uncaring. "I know you're not. She's awful and twisted...but maybe it's better to just...kill her now than let her suffer."

"There's nothing I can do about that." He said, stopping in his tracks and looking at the other. "She did it to herself. There really is nothing I can do. And...I honestly don't care how she dies. As long as she does."

"I understand." Yugi nodded, and swept his gaze away from Atem's. "I have other things to worry about right now, anyway."

"Yes…I suppose you do." Atem let go of Yugi's hand and opened a door that led into a spectacular room. "What would you like to know about first?" He asked as Yugi crossed the threshold and sat in a chair. Yugi was both pleased and embarrassed at how easily Atem could tell what he was thinking. Yet more proof he had a life with this man he could barely remember.

"I suppose we should just start at the beginning." Yugi suggested, and Atem sat across from him. "Tell me everything."

The other man leaned forward, rubbing his face with his hands.  
"We'll be here for a while. Make yourself comfortable."


	8. Prayers

Rounding a corner, Michelle smiled to herself as she shifted her jacket over her arm. She was off to visit her son and the new family he'd acquired – and what a family it was, too. She'd always wanted a big family… lots of kids, big house with a white fence – all that cliché, sappy romantic stuff. Now she had her dream, but she hadn't counted on it being a different species.

"Which just goes to show that you got to think big!" She told herself, laughing. But even with this newfound happiness, sometimes she…well, she was jealous of Yugi. He'd been able to save himself and create a new life – he could fly amongst the stars. All she had done is run away. And, as her punishment, she'd forever be stuck, her feet planted firmly on the ground. But that was just how it was, and she learned that she just had to accept her fate. There was no going back and changing it.

Michelle suddenly stopped walking and turned around, light eyes searching along the street behind her. It was empty and growing dark from the clouds ahead…but she could've sworn that there had been...footsteps...

_Am I just being paranoid? _She wondered, slowly turning back and resuming her pace. _I was thinking about Yugi, so of course that's why I'd thinking about _him_, too. But I don't need to be so worked up…after all, he's dead._

_He's dead…_

"Michelle."

…_right?_

The voice, like ice cubes, sent a chill of goose bumps racing up her spine. Air stopped mid-breath in her lungs. Her feet were suddenly glued down to the cement. Fear reached out its fist and clenched tightly around her very being. It was impossible, yet it was happening.

"It's been quite a long time, Michelle. I've missed you."

Every cell in her body was screaming - _run, get away, move, go! _– but it was as if she were paraplegic.  
She opened her trembling jaw… "How…are you…?"

"Alive?" He finished for her, and, too deep in her terror to speak anymore, she nodded. "Well…I'll give credit to that guy our kid is hanging around with – was much stronger than I had thought." He gave a dark laugh. "Well, you know how I've always disliked birds. I was close to dying…very close." He was suddenly right behind her, and Michelle flinched away as his fingers traced over her throat.

"But you didn't." She whispered.

"No, I didn't."

"Why?"

"Someone found me. A girl. I made a deal with her, and she brought me back."

_"How?"_

"Michelle…do you think humans are the only people who exist?" Saguaro stepped around so he and Michelle were staring eye-to-eye. "We are not alone. There are…_things_ out there that you could never imagine." He leaned in. "People who can fly…people who can alter reality…there's no limit. We are not alone in this universe." He watched her carefully, and then smiled. "But I can see you already know that. You've reunited with that brat again, right? So you can take me to him…right?"

"I would never—"

"Hush." His one, short word stopped her dead. "I need your help. Remember how happy we were? Remember all the good times when had? Ever stop and notice that it all went down hill after _he_ was born? It's his fault we fell out of love. It's his fault you left. Michelle…help me fix this."

She took a wide step back from him, anger canceling out her fear. "I will not let you harm my son." She replied. "You are a vile, evil man. I should have divorced you a long time ago and took Yugi with me."

His expression suddenly went flat. "You have quite a nasty mouth, Michelle. Do I need to teach you the proper way to talk to me – like last time?"

The air rushed out of her lungs as his words triggered her memory – tightness on her hips, soreness deep in her stomach, something wet trickling down her thighs, sinful grunts and painful sobs echoing of the walls as he abused her over and over—"Stop!" She shouted, stepping back again, trying to stop the images. "Stop! Don't touch me!" Her knees went weak, and she fell against the wall. "I don't want this! Stay away from me!"

Saguaro simply laughed coldly and closed in on her, light flashing as a tiny ray of sun peeped out from behind the clouds and hit the blade he pulled out of it's hiding spot.

* * *

"Are you alright?" Atem asked, watching Yugi's hunched form on the seat across from him. "Do you want—"

"Stop talking, please."

Atem immediately closed his mouth and resigned himself to staring at his hands in his lap. They'd been here for a couple hours now, and the whole time Yugi neither spoke nor moved from the chair. He only sat and listened as Atem had filled him in on what he was missing. Finally, at the end, Yugi had leaned over, head in his hands, but still silent.

He couldn't blame Yugi, though. Atem could not imagine what he was going through. One minute he thought he was still a human and being chased by his father, and now…well, now he had to come to terms with the fact that his father was gone, his mother was back, he had fallen in love, and he was no longer human – nor were his closest friends. Atem didn't expect Yugi to be able to believe it all right away, but he also hadn't expected Yugi to be so quiet. He was sure he would've been bombarded by questions. He didn't know what to do when Yugi was being so…despondent. No…that wasn't the right term…Yugi wasn't sad or upset…just deep in thought. Atem couldn't explain how Yugi was feeling because he had never felt it for himself. Atem had always known what he's done, who he was, and who he was going to be. Yugi didn't anymore.

The memories were still there, Atem was sure, but they were being blocked by some kind of force – and, if a memory was triggered, the pain it caused Yugi was something not to be desired. Anzu's magic? No, it wasn't her…Atem could see that see was speaking the truth earlier when she denied it. And it wasn't Rebecca…she seemed infatuated with Yugi, so she wouldn't hurt him – not to mention a kind girl like that wouldn't even bother to learn a spell to remove memories.

_Then who?_

"It is true?" Yugi asked suddenly, breaking into Atem's circling thoughts.

"What? Oh, what I told you? Yes, every bit of it is true."

"So…I loved you?"

"Yes, and I hope somewhere inside a part of you still does."

Yugi's voice got a little smaller, "And you loved me?"

"I do _love_ you."

Yugi finally looked up, and Atem was surprised to see his face had grown a little red.  
"So…if we were…I mean…" He leaned back in his seat and covered his face again. _"Did we have sex?"_

Atem burst out laughing. He leaned over and held his stomach. "That's what you're getting at?" Still chuckling, he wiped tears from his eye. "Lord on high – all the questions you could possibly have for me right now, and you asked that one? You are unbelievable, you are!"

"Just answer me, please!" Yugi shouted, mortified. "Did we?"

"Yes, Yugi. We have had…had…" Atem broke off with a snort. "…sex." He finished, trying to get his laugher back under control with a few not-so dignified coughs.

"Was I…" Yugi took a deep breath and lowered his hands, watching Atem. "Was I good?"

What was left of Atem's previous mirth left him, and he grinned.  
"Oh, yes, Yugi." He said, leaning forward, his chin resting on his hand. "You were very excellent."

"Well…okay, then." Yugi muttered, taking in a deep breath and looking away from Atem's deep eyes. Before either of them could speak again, the door swung open.

"It sounded like there was a dying cow in here." Marik announced. "I just wanted to see if you two would share the meat with me."

"I was laughing, you nit-wit." Atem said, pinning him with a dirty look.

"Oh, well…" Marik smiled. "Has anyone told you that your laughter sounds like a cow being slaughtered, then?"

"I'm going to slaughter you!" Atem shouted, grabbing a vase off the table beside him and throwing it at Marik, who expertly ducked. The vase smashed against the wall behind him, and he grinned.

"Temper, temper." He said, waving one tan finger back and forth. "Please watch your blood pressure, my king." And, with a waggle of his fingers, he was gone.

"I swear – _I swear,_" Atem raged, "one of these days I'm going to murder him!"

Yugi sat quietly as Atem seethed, waiting until the elder had calmed down.  
"I still have some questions." He announced. "But I think it would be better if we went somewhere else to talk."

"You're right." Atem nodded and stood up. "If we stay here the idiots will only keep interrupting us. Would you like to go on a walk with me?"

"That would be good." Yugi agreed, standing and following Atem out the door.

* * *

_What do I do? I can't hear anything. I only feel cold…I'm all worn out. It doesn't hurt anymore, either… and that's a good thing. Just a moment ago I was wishing that I were dead... __Wait. Am I dead? Is that why I'm so numb? Is that why the world has gone silent?_

_I was wrong…this isn't good at all. I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to hear Yugi laugh again. I want to see him grow. I want to warn him about…_

_About who? What was I thinking about just now?  
__Yugi…I was…I was thinking about Yugi._

_Why can't I keep my thoughts on track? I feel as if I am being scattered around. __So this is what it feels like to die? No flashbacks? No time slowing down? I didn't think it would be like this. Things…don't ever go the way I plan them to, I guess. __I don't want to die. Not yet. __I really don't want to leave this painful, yet beautiful, world. There have been struggles…I've tried so hard…but it wasn't all a failure, right? Yugi's still here. His heart is still beating. He has a purpose. He has love. He'd have that even without me, but…_

_I don't want to leave him again. It isn't fair…not to me…not to him. I've made so many mistakes. Why did I leave him behind? Why did I think that he'd be okay? Why was I so disillusioned? I thought I was the only one who would be hurt…I should've known Yugi would end up hurting, too._

_Yugi, I was a bad mother, wasn't I? But you still loved me. I'm happy I had your love…but I'd understand if you never forgave me. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm sorry I thought only of myself when I left. I'm sorry I have to leave you again like this._

_I finally understand…leaving people behind, being left behind…they're both…_s_o hard._

_Did I love you enough, Yugi? Were you able to know that, even though I was so lost and weak, I cared for you more than anything? I wish I could've loved you so much more…I wish I could've spent more time with you…I wish I…wish…_

_Atem…if anyone can love and protect Yugi, it's him. Even if I'm forgotten…somehow, take my place…watch over him. Love him. Protect him. Keep him safe._

_Oh…it feels like I'm sinking now. I guess I really am dying. I wish I could've lived in a kinder world. Without anxiety. Without fear. Without hurting other people. Without being hurt myself. Only doing the right things…but that's impossible…a path like that doesn't exist._

_We fail. We trip. We get lost. We make mistakes._ _But…little by little, one step at a time…we push forward. It's all we can do…on our own two feet._ _Even if I got banged up on the way…it was worth it, right? In the end…I did my best. I was able to see Yugi in a brighter place._

_So, for my final request…let Yugi be happy. Please…let him be loved._ _So even when he gets lost, or makes a mistake…in the end, he can be proud of having lived his life. I want him to live…really live…I want you to live on._

_Can you hear me, Yugi?_ _Am I…reaching you? __God, I know I haven't spoken to you in a long time, but…please, somehow, let him be happy with the knowledge that I'm sorry…that I love him…and that I want him to live and be happy…_

_Let my words…reach him._

* * *

"Wait." Yugi said, stopping mid-step and mid-conversation.

"What is it?" Atem also stopped and turned around.

"I don't know…I just…" Yugi bit his lip. Why did he suddenly feel so…empty? Like something was torn from him? "Why do I…?" He scratched his cheek, and when he pulled away his hand, his fingers were wet. "What?" He rubbed his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Atem asked, closing the distance, reaching out as if to touch Yugi, but then thinking better of it and pulling away.

"No. I'm not okay, but…I don't know what's wrong."

"Maybe we—" Atem stopped. There was a low, hushed groan from somewhere nearby, and they both froze.

"Did you hear that?" Yugi asked, eyes wide. "Was that a…person?"

"Hello?" Atem called, eyes scanning the road. "Is someone there?"

The voice was barely there, but they heard it. Something deep and painful that made them both start jogging forward, around the corner…

"Oh my god!" Yugi yelled as they saw a figure lying in a dark puddle on the cement. They started running, closing the distance. Atem frowned…something looked really familiar about it…wasn't that…?

_"MOM?!"_ Yugi screamed, and he raced ahead of Atem. _"MOM!"_ He fell to his knees in the puddle of blood and turned her over. "Atem! _ATEM!"_

"She's…" Atem's body went cold. "She was…"

"She was raped!" Yugi yelled, his voice almost hysteric. "She was used and hurt and now she's bleeding!" He took off his jacket and threw if over her, covering her naked flesh showing through ripped and tattered clothes. Deep, thin slash marks covered her arms, legs, face…new bruises were already starting to form, but not fully going purple as all her blood seeped out of her cuts and onto the ground. Michelle coughed, fresh blood spilled past her lips and down her chin. Her eyes looked around wildly, trying to find something familiar. She seemed to grow paler by the second as her life force left her.

"Mom…" Yugi held her head in his lap, his fingers becoming red as he stroked her face, her hair, anywhere that he thought wouldn't hurt her. He looked at Atem. "Quick! Call the police! Call an ambulance! 911—"

"Yu…gi…?" Michelle's voice was only just above a murmur. Suddenly, there was a serene smile on her face. "You came…I…reached you…"

"Mom, don't talk, okay?" Yugi's voice was small, strained. "You're going to be fine."

"…A…tem…"

"He's here, too." Yugi grabbed Atem's hand and pressed it to hers. "See? He loves you, too, so you have to keep your heart beating for both of us—" He cut off with a small almost-sob, but then pressed on. "How did this happen?"

"Sa…gu…aro…" She managed, closing her eyes.

"Saguaro?" Atem shook his head. "That can't be…!"

"I…love…you…" She breathed, and she didn't inhale again.

"Don't say that!" Yugi yelled. "Don't you dare…mom…_MOM!"_ He shook her shoulder slightly, and her head rolled to the side. "No, no…mom! You can't leave me again! Don't give up! Mom!" He whirled around. "Atem—phone—call—!"

Atem was already shaking his head.  
"Yugi…it's too late. She's—"

"No! Don't you dare say that to me! She can't be gone! We can bring her back, right? If anything, this day has shown me that nothing is impossible! You brought me back…Saguaro was brought back…she can be brought back, too!"

"No, Yugi." Atem swallowed around the lump in his throat. His eyes felt tight and dry. "She…she can't come back. You weren't dead…I'm guessing Saguaro wasn't dead…so it was possible to…but she—she's already…" Atem placed his hand on Yugi's shaking shoulder.

"No…no…" Yugi wailed, leaning over his mother's body, sobs overtaking his entire body. "I love you…I love you, mom…please…I…I'm sorry I couldn't...save you..." Atem looked up at the sky that promised a storm as he listened to Yugi's broken cries.

Something rolled down his cheek, hot and wet—but he told himself it was just the starting rain.

* * *

Please review


	9. Breakthrough

"I can't believe she's gone."

Jou put his head in his hands. His last sentence was the only thing that had been said for a good, solid hour. After he said the last word, everyone once again lapsed into the silence that had taken hold of the house since Atem had returned, half-supporting Yugi's weight.

Atem looked over at his light, worried. Earlier Yugi could do nothing but scream and cry, but now it was like he was putting on a brave face for everyone, not letting himself slip. Atem didn't know if it was better for Yugi to cry or accept it - like he was now. He didn't want Yugi to ball it all up inside and let it build, yet at the same time it hurt him to see Yugi crying. He swallowed hard past his worry and his own grief and was about to say something, but Rebecca beat him to the punch:

"Yugi…I'm sorry. You, too, Yami." She rubbed her eyes. "This isn't what I wanted at all. This isn't…I didn't mean for all this—" She broke off with a low sob. "If I could bring her back, I would. In a heartbeat. But…it's beyond my abilities."

"I understand." Yugi said. His voice was low and rough. He raised a hand to his head, as if to scratch it, but quickly lowered it. He winced, the corner of his mouth twitching. It all happened to fast for anyone to notice – anyone except Atem, who had been looking. It was not a movement of discomfort or grief, but physical pain.

Without warning, Yugi stood up, his fists clenched, causing everyone to look at him.  
"I—bathroom—" He managed to say through his teeth, stumbling upstairs.

"He must really hurt…" Ryou murmured, and Atem had to agree with him - but he knew it wasn't the pain of grief Yugi was experiencing right now. Ignoring everyone else, Atem pushed off from his spot against the wall and followed Yugi upstairs. As he reached the top, a pair of hands grabbed his collar and hauled him into the first room.

"Yugi?" Atem asked, closing the door and turning to the younger. "What is it?" Yugi's breaths were coming out in short, stopping pants. His fists twisted in the fabric of Atem's shirt, and he was trembling. "I knew it." Atem said, his suspicion confirmed. He grabbed Yugi by the shoulders. "What are you remembering?"

"I don't...know...I can't…concentrate…" Yugi groaned. "It...hurts..." He looked up, and the pain on his face was so apparent that Atem's stomach flipped over unpleasantly. He took Yugi's hands from his shirt and placed them at the boy's temples.

"Yugi, slow down. Breathe deeper. Use your powers."

"I can't!" He wailed, the pain making him drop to his knees, pulling Atem down with him. Tears were already running rampent down his face. "Why does it...always hurt so much...when I remember?"

"You can do it!" Atem urged. "I've seen you do so many things you thought were impossible. I know you can do it again. Just breathe. I know it hurts. I don't know why it does. But pain is only a message your brain is receiving – think through it. Try hard and block it out."

"I—am!" Yugi snapped in frustration, attempting to breathe slower. A few minutes passed, and a soft, warm light started shining from under Yugi's palms.

"That's it." Atem released Yugi and sat back on his heels, watching as Yugi regained control of his lungs. His muscles stopped twitching and his shoulders relaxed. The light intensified then faded out. Yugi let out a long breath of relief. "Are you still in p—" Atem was cut of by Yugi's gasp, his hands falling away from his head. "Yugi?" The other remained silent, staring wide at Atem. "Are you okay? What did you see? Yugi—?"

Once again, Atem's question was cut off as Yugi took hold of his collar again and reeled him close. Their lips met, and Atem jerked back in surprise. Yugi muttered something like "No" and closed the distance again. His hand moved from Atem's collar to the back of his neck, pulling their lips together hard. Atem kissed Yugi back, no longer thinking about the whos or whys or hows - just how warm and soft Yugi felt and how much he had missed being able to be so close to him. As kisses go, it wasn't the longest or deepest, but it was enough. Yugi pulled back, but his hands never left Atem's face. He traced the planes of Atem's forehead, the line of his nose, and the curve of his cheeks and lips carefully with his fingertips.

Letting out a soft sigh, Yugi kissed Atem again. Then once more.  
"How could I have forgotten _this_?" He murmured.

Atem's chest constricted and he caught his lip between his teeth, not daring to believe or hope that Yugi actually… If he were to let himself feel happy or hopeful, it would only nake it hurt more if this turned out to be a fluke. Yugi cupped Atem's face and watched as the elder released his lip from his teeth and opened his mouth, struggling to speak.

"I don't want to believe…if it's not real…" Atem managed, his lower lip trembling now.

"It worked." Yugi assured him, rubbing his thumbs under Atem's eyes. "I healed myself."

Atem shook his head, trying to think. He desperately wanted to listen and believe, but what if this was just another trick? What if Saguaro was somehow using Yugi like a puppet, waiting for the right moment to kill them? If Anzu really helped Saguaro, there's no telling what kind of powers he had right now. It would tear Atem in half if that were true, and he'd already lost enough as it is.

"You don't trust me." Yugi said, his eyes narrowing.

"It's not that." Atem replied carefully. "Just…what if it's a trick? Or you forget again?" He ran the back of his hand over Yugi's cheek. "I don't…I can't lose you again."

"Atem, you've become so dramatic." Yugi chuckled. "I'm here. This is real. I don't know where I got these powers, but they really work. More than I thought. I remember. I have all my memories back – and I still have the ones I made recently." When he said this, the sadness from his mother's still-fresh murder passed over his face, but Yugi pressed on. "It's not a trick, Atem. I love you."

Atem took Yugi's hands in his and pressed them to his lips.  
"...God..." He mumbled. "Thank God…!"

Atem dropped Yugi's hands and grabbed him in a tight hug, almot crying with the relief his felt running through his veins. Yugi stroked Atem's back, affectionately burying his head in his hair. He had missed this. This feeling of being warm and loved. This feeling of being whole.

"Yugi! Atem!" Someone yelled from downstairs. They both jumped and Atem pulled back so they could share a look.

"Do you think they could…maybe wait?" Yugi asked hopefully, already leaning in to take Atem in his arms again.

"Guys!" The voice called.

"I guess not…" Yugi sighed, dropping his arms and standing up. "Shall we?" He asked, offering Atem his hand, who gladly took it.

"What is it?" Atem asked as soon as they were back in the living room.

"Well, I know a way for you to make sure the spell is off of you." Rebecca informed. "Just in case Yugi didn't…you know, fix it all the way." Yugi _hump_ed and Rebecca gave him an apologetic glance. "I'm not saying you're not skilled or anything - just that it was the first time you used your ability. You didn't really know what you were doing, so you could've missed something."

"I'll have you know that my healing powers are top notch." Yugi said, and Atem tried not to laugh at how prideful Yugi seemed. "Nothing gets by me."

"I'm going to have to agree with him." Atem said. "Yugi seems to have more power than normal...he even fixed his own ailment."

Rebecca's eyes widened. "You regained your memories?"

"What?" Jou asked, voicing everyone's shock.

"I did." Yugi squeezed Atem's hand.

"You're on your way to being the most powerful healer in history." Rebecca marveled. "Healers before could never removed such powerful magic. Small things, sure; but not things that affect the body physically or against the mind...like a memory curse and Atem's curse. It's unheard of." She shook her head sharply. "Oh, but now isn't the time to be amazed. We still need to break it, just in case. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"How do we do it?" Kaiba asked.

"I usually don't…agree with it…" Rebecca twisted her fingers together. "But I fear it's necessary. The only sure-fire way to stop any magic, besides the caster removing it themself, is to destroy it at the source. Which means Anzu and Saguaro need to be killed." She shook her head. "I don't...like the thought of killing. It's medieval...but the only way."

"Saguaro? Why him, too?" Bakura inquired. "I mean, we were already planning on killing him, but what does he have to do with the spell on Atem?"

"Anzu saved Saguaro by giving him some of her power." She explained. "Therefore, even if you kill Anzu, her power is still alive in him."

"So we just need to find Saguaro—" Kaiba started, but Yugi interrupted him.

"I'm sure I know where he is."

"You do?" Marik asked as Bakura snapped, "Thanks for telling us sooner!"

Yugi ignored both of them and looked at Atem.  
"Looks like I'm taking a trip back home…"


	10. Lost Things (1)

"Is everybody clear about the grouping plan?" Atem asked, his eyes scanning each face of the group assembled in front of him. He felt like he should say something – make some kind of final speech like a leader would do before battle. Maybe he should remind them of what they're risking and how he didn't really know for sure the way things would turn out. Tell them how he's just running on the faith that they would win. This might be the last change for him to tell them just how much they really meant to him.

As he made eye contact with each person, he decided against it. Each face was grave, yet focused. He didn't have to say anything. They already knew.

"What…" Ryou spoke up, fingers nervously twisting in his lap. "What if…I mean, what do we do if someone gets…killed?" He saw Atem open his mouth, so he spoke again, louder: "And don't tell me that no-one-is-going-to-die speech. You don't know that for sure." He shook his head. "I can understand if you, Marik, Bakura, and maybe even Kaiba are sure of your safety...you all have been alive for so much longer than I and have seen so much – but what about me? Or Malik and Rebecca? We're not old. We're not fighters. We've never…" He trailed off.

"I…I'm a sorceress." Rebecca stated bravely. "Yes, I'm not oldest or the most powerful, but I can still do something. It's my duty to fix what I've wronged. I can help if someon—"

"But you're with Atem's group!" Ryou interrupted. "What about the other group taking on Anzu? What if they need help? You or anyone else won't be there to—" His eyes shot over to Bakura, who stared back with a defiant look.

"I can take care of myself, Ryou." He replied roughly. "I don't need you worrying about me. What are you; my parents?"

Ryou clenched his teeth and gripped his fingers together tightly.  
"You're such an asshole." He muttered.

"Save the martial drama for the bedroom." Marik teased. "Those may be the last words you say to him, you know?"

"Marik, zip it." Malik chided. "You're not helping."

"I'm not going." Ryou announced. He looked at Yugi pleadingly. "Don't get me wrong, Yugi. I love you. You're one of my best friends. I would do anything I can for you...but I can't do this. I can't fight. I don't even know how. I want to help, but at the level I'm at, I'll only slow everyone down I couldn't bear it if someone got hurt because of my ineptitude."

"It's okay. I understand." Yugi placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder. "You've always had the brains of the group, not the brawns - and that's not a bad thing."

"Wuss." Marik muttered under his breath. Ryou flinched, but said nothing in argument.

"I'll stay with Ryou." Malik decided. "I don't want him here all alone. I'd hate to miss a good fight, but…" He shrugged. "Well, I can't say I'm very brawny, either. At least, not compared to all you dark angels. Even Yugi and Rebecca are of more help than I am in this one."

"All right." Atem nodded. "You two stay here and hold down the fort until we come home, then. Anyone else have any last minute thoughts they would like to share before it's final?"

"Not me." Bakura said, stretching his arm.

"I'm good." Marik agreed, popping his knuckles.

"So it's Kaiba, Marik, and Bakura to take down Anzu." Atem announced. "Yugi, Rebecca, Jou, and I are to finish Saguaro." He paused and stole a quick look at Yugi. "I would prefer Yugi to stay here, out of danger, but…"

"No. I'm going with you." Yugi said, stubbornly leaving no room for argument.

"My king," Kaiba said, stepping forward. He placed his right hand over his heart. "Make sure you come back alive. Preferably unharmed, too."

Atem knocked Kaiba's shoulder lightly with his fist.  
"Right. Same to you, Seto."

Again, Atem felt the need to say something more to everyone, but he pushed the urge down. They already knew.

* * *

Rebecca couldn't stop the smallest of grins from forming as she, Atem, Jou, and Yugi flew high over the town buildings. She knew this was a serious matter, and she shouldn't even be smiling one bit, but something about being here made her feel so much older. She had a responsibility. She had to set right her wrongs. That was what it meant to be an adult. She shifted her weight, allowing more magic to seep from her body to keep her up in the air, and had passing wish that she, too, had a pair of wings. It would be much less exhausting, she was sure. it was hard to use just enough magic to keep her up, but not so much where she'd wipe herself out.

"Are you okay?" Yugi asked, slowing down so he was beside her instead of in front. "If you get tired, I can carry you." Rebecca flushed at the thought.

"Don't say that stuff to someone else in front of your boyfriend, Yugi." Jou chided. Yugi rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm fine. I'm not a child." Rebecca muttered. "It's nothing I can't handle."

Atem looked back at her, grinning a little.  
"That a girl."

She blinked back, surprised. For the first time, she felt like she was part of a family.  
She couldn't help but think that it was a silly thing to feel when you were flying into almost certain death.

* * *

"Ah." Bakura groaned when he had unlocked and opened the dungeon door.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked. His eyes followed Bakura's gaze and fell on the empty cell. "Ah." He also groaned.

"She got out." Bakura sighed. "Good thing Atem sent more than just one of us. He must have guessed she'd—"

There was a loud scream, and Anzu suddenly appeared from the shadows in the corner of the room. She launched herself at Bakura, a blue glow emitting from her left hand. They jumped out of the way, and Kaiba noticed how she could not use the majority of the right side of her body. She hurled the blue glow at Bakura, who dodged the blast skillfully. She went to take chase, but her right leg gave out from under her and she stumbled.

"What's wrong, Anzu?" Marik teased, wearing an insane grin on his face. "You of all people should know what happens when you try to cast a spell you aren't experienced enough to conjure."

"Shut up!" She screamed. Her body surrounded itself in a red glow, and then blasts of magic resembling bullets shot away from her at every direction. All three men managed to get out of the way, but as soon as the onslaught stopped, she was again in motion. She was not going down easy.

"God damn it!" Bakura swore, ducking out of the way again. "Stay still!"

"She's still pretty fast for losing most of her control," Kaiba muttered. "This would be so much easier if one of us had a special power."

"Well, we don't." Bakura snapped, landing on his feet near Kaiba. "So suck it up and get moving."

"Yeah, yeah." Kaiba got to his feet.

"I hate it when your enemy won't stay in one place!" Bakura seethed, he and Kaiba watching as Marik involved Anzu in a battle that so consistent and back-and-forth, it was almost a dance.

"Is that all you've got?" Marik called, leaping from place to place, dodging every fist and magic blast Anzu had to give. "Come on, little girl." She cried an inhuman screech, trying to hit him again. Marik spun around and ducked, laughing. As he turned, Anzu reached out and grabbed one of his wings, yanking him back.

"You should've been more careful." She seethed. "It's not pleasant when your wings get hurt, right?" She emphasized her words with a sharp twist of her arm, and Marik cried out. Bakura ran at Anzu, slamming his fist right into her gut. She stumbled back, and Bakura grabbed Marik's arm, yanking his wing from her. Marik fell forward onto his hands and knees, his breathing strained.

"Goddamn bitch..." Marik groaned, sweat dripping from his brow.

"Protect your wings, idiot!" Bakura said.

"I will not lose to this!" Anzu cried, and before either Bakura or Kaiba could stop her, she leapt forward and stabbed her purple-tipped hand into Marik's back.

* * *

Malik took in a sudden, shuddering deep breath, and Ryou glanced over at him.  
"Anxious?" He guessed, reaching over to rub his friend's back.

Malik nodded, his fingers gripping the fabric of the couch.  
"I just feel like…something awful is going to happen."

"I'm sure they're fine." Ryou bit his lip. "They're strong. Plus, Anzu should have already lost some control of her body by now. There's no way she can overpower all three of them. Just...there's no way."

"Yeah, I know. You're right. I'm sorry." Malik wiped some sweat off his forehead. "I just…can't get rid of the feeling, you know? Like I had seen some bad omen and no matter what I do, I can't stop it. I feel like I'm going to puke."

"You did a good job hiding your nervousness earlier in front of everyone."

"Did I? That's good." Malik gave a weak laugh.

"It's okay." Ryou took a deep breath. "I'm worried, too."

* * *

Bakura hissed between his teeth as Kaiba carefully examined a deep cut in his arm.  
"Shit." He muttered, pushing Kaiba away and resting his head in his hands to avoid looking at the two bodies in the middle of the room. "_Shit."_

Kaiba couldn't reply. They had succeeded in their mission, but at a cost. "He knew what he was getting into…" He told himself, but that didn't stop the cold from seeping in his skin. He couldn't stop seeing it all in slow motion. Marik getting stabbed. Bakura furiously attacking with everything he had. Anzu falling to the ground, bruised and bloody.

But it was over now. Anzu was dead. And so was—

"Shut up." Bakura snapped, his voice low. It was quiet for a long moment; then, "He's such a goddamn moron. Not protecting his back. What a..." Bakura took in a ragged breath. "What are we even going to tell everyone?"

"I don't know."

"But you're the great Seto Kaiba." Bakura joked, but his heart wasn't in it. "You always know what to do."

"What can we do?" Kaiba said. "He's already—"

"Shut up." Bakura snapped again. Kaiba placed a hand on Bakura's trembling back. "I _know_ already. Just…shut up."


End file.
